


Shadow of the Order: A Fantasy Tale

by SpocktheStarlord



Series: Shadow of The Order [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpocktheStarlord/pseuds/SpocktheStarlord
Summary: Starting where we left off, we jump back into the action as our heroes face off against the Order forces





	1. Prolouge Pt 1

The dirt trembled beneath their feet as the marches heavily towards their destination. A small army, a legion, numbering into the hundreds and armed to the teeth, en route to another village to keep the peace. At least that's how the Order saw it. To the common people it meant pillaging, seeing their homes destroyed, enslavement or if they were very lucky, death, a swift one if fortune truly smiled upon them that day.

The officer in charge of this particular legion was notoriously vicious, often forcing prisoners to fight each other in death matches for their freedom, only to torture and execute the victor, his little way of showing that those under the heel would always stay as such. Riding along atop n his steed, one which he had procured from a homestead a few seasons earlier, he smiled to himself. 'Another lamb to slaughter'. He chuckled at the thought, his sword arm itching in anticipation. It was then that a sudden breeze kicked up, becoming more forceful and suddenly he stopped his thoughts interrupted by an unexpected sight.

Before them stood a tall broad shouldered man, his jagged shoulder length white hair swaying in the wind. His face bore a scar across his left eye, which was in turn covered by a patch. The scar burned with a fury matched only by the rage held in his one good eye and the red of his flowing long coat, swaying just as his hair did in the wind.  
"That's far enough!" The figures voice boomed across the empty expanse, so much so that the officer's horse reared in shock at the sound.

Taking a moment to compose himself, the officer pulled back on the reins and the horse settled slightly, jabbing his heels into the horses side he urged it forwards a few metres. Then, straightening himself up he cleared his throat.  
"I am Lord Gandrak of the Order, and in the name of our glorious Order I demand to know who is impudent enough to..." He found himself cut short as a section of his helmet plume fell in front of his eyes, floating towards the floor. Gandrak's eyes refocused on the figure who now stood with one outstretched arm pointed in Gandrak's direction.  
"Your 'glorious Order' is not wanted, needed or welcome here." He paused slowly lowering his arm. " Turn back and tell your masters what you have seen, otherwise you will not live to see out the day."

Gandrak scoffed, then turned to his men. Pointing to a small section, several men stepped forwards, Gandrak then gestured towards the unknown figure and the men marched forwards, weapons drawn, looking menacingly at the figure as they advanced. The figure remained unmoved, not even blinking in response. It wasn't until the first man raised his sword to strike at the figure that he finally moved, in a blur. The man's sword bit into the dirt, he looked confused for a brief moment before the figure lashed out with a vicious kick to the man's head, forcing him to fall backwards and impaling himself upon his comrade's sword. In a split second the figure had drawn a hulking black bastard sword and set about cutting a swath through the shocked soldiers not fast enough to move. Seeing an opening one soldier ran forwards hoping to rush the figure, only to be cut from shoulder to his hip by a wide back swing. The remaining few spread wide just beyond the figure's reach, some testing the figure lunging forwards, only to be cut down or smashed into the ground. The figure looked about for a second then his eye glowed a bright blue and several orbs spun in front of him, slowly growing into blades, which then flew into the soldiers, slicing through before dissipating into the air. The soldiers then fell into a heap and once more silence fell on the plain, the figure once more staring Gandrak down. For the second time that day Gandrak found himself not in control of the situation unfolding before him. His rage building he roared at the top of his lungs.  
"You think you can oppose us?!? You are but one man!!" His face turned a bright beetroot as he uttered the words, while the figure remained stoic.

The silence lasted for an age then the figure laughed softly, then grinned in response, then raised his hand to the sky.  
"You think I'm alone?" From his hand a vibrant white orb grew before flying into the sky and bursting into a light so bright it could be viewed for miles. A short pause followed then dark clouds gathered and a loud crack sounded and was followed by several flashes. Nothing happened for a moment, then Gandrak saw it. In the middle of the army there was a large gap, filled by a cloaked figure, smaller than the other figure in frame and height compared to the original figure. The hood fell back revealing brown hair held back by a blue band with a lightning bolt emblazoned on a metal plate in the centre and cold grey eyes met Gandrak's gaze, crackling with energy as they did.  
"It's a woman!" The cry went up through the ranks as the female figure's eyes glowed then in a flash lightning surrounded her as she drew two short swords then plunged them into the nearest soldiers, leaping in a furious whirling dervish.  
"You see?" Figure called to Gandrak. "I'm  
never alone."


	2. Prolouge Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting where we left off, we jump back into the action as our heroes face off against the Order forces

Gandrak sat aghast on his horse, watching in disbelief as the young woman bolted from one man to the next. 'It's not possible.' He thought trying to calculate a strategy, anything to overcome these impudent upstarts. He leapt from his horse, placing a hand on its neck as he did.  
"So you want to play?" He chuckled as he pulled a vial from round his neck, drinking the contents, then grinning evilly he turned to the horse, now enveloped in blackness. Unnatural noises replaced the whineying of the horse and from the black leapt a creature indescribable, it's shape constantly shifting until it finally took a dog like form with two heads. "You're not the only ones who can do magic tricks." He laughed as the dog creature ran towards the figure.

From the corner of his eye he saw it coming. 'Too large to stop, to fast to slow it, leaving few options.' His thoughts raced as he sheathed his sword and stood readying himself. As he felt the creatures warm breath a foot from his face he leapt, spinning into the air, somersaulting and landing on the creature's back. It struggled briefly, kicking fiercely as the two heads bit into thin air. The figure leapt, swinging under the creatures stomach and through the gap between its heads. He cursed, this creature wouldn't rest till it caught him. Then he realised an idea, leaping clear just as teeth once more bit the space he had once occupied. He hit the ground running. The unmistakable sound of a large canine creature not far behind. 'This had better work.' He thought grimly.

Pulling her blades from their latest victims the female figure looked about for her next target, expecting to see more soldiers bearing down with menacing glares and weapons drawn. What she saw caught her slightly off guard. In the distance she could see a small dust cloud gathering lead by a red blur, the majority of the soldiers turned and watched in disbelief. 'Well at least he's is having fun' she chuckled as her eyes crackled with energy once more and she disappeared briefly, only to reappear on a rocky outcrop behind a taller girl, with long vibrant purple hair and an outfit that matched. She stood with a bow in hand, drawn with an arrow readied.  
"Ki, come on your missing all the fun..." The smaller girl said playfully. The response was a sigh.  
"We each have our roles to play and mine is here. And my name..." She let the arrow fly. "Is Kiana." She turned to face the girl, her hair flowing round as she did. If Kiana was not as deadly as she was with weapons, it was certain that she could kill a man with her beauty. The smaller girl simply smiled.  
"I know, but you know what he's like, acting all tough, then get himself in those messes..." Kiana rolled her eyes, countless times she'd pulled his ass out of the fire, he'd returned the favour on occasion, though more often than not it was him needing Kiana's help.  
"What's he done this time?" She pulled a fresh arrow from her quiver, readied it as she pulled the string tight. As she did a small purple tear opened up in front of her, and she saw the red cloaked figure and the large dog creature bounding after him.  
"See for yourself." The smaller girl giggled as she watched through the tear. "I will give him credit, that this time it's something big." Kiana didn't reply she simply focused and the arrow lit up with flames.  
"He's going to owe me for this one." She muttered as she loosed the shot. Turning back to the smaller girl she offered out her hand. "Coming Laura?" she nodded in response, taking Kiana's hand as they leapt through the tear landing just in front of the mass of gawping soldiers. 'Come on Alex, move your arse.' She thought as she turned to see the red blur run past, now chased by a flame covered dog creature.

The soldiers began to regain their composure, readying themselves before Alex could react. 'This is going to hurt' he thought as he dropped to one knee and slid below the swords pointed in his direction. Rolling to one side an instant before the hulking dog creature smashed through the line of soldiers, flattening any stood in its path, those lucky enough not to be flattened swiftly dropped their weapons and ran, some caught in the creatures jaws before they got the chance. Alex panted for a moment, before registering the hand in front of his face. "You have no idea just how reckless and stupid that was..." Kiana's face was one of bemusement and annoyance, but softened slightly as Alex grinned back at her.  
"I do, that's why I did it." He laughed as he stood. "Now I've got a dog to catch, if you two don't mind dealing with our friend Gandrak, I believe it was... He should be around somewhere. I didn't see him being flattened or eaten." He brushed himself down and walked towards the still rampaging dog creature. Kiana's gaze lingered for a moment, then she let loose an arrow pulled from her coat, flying right into a crawling figures arm, who yelped in pain.  
"Gandrak I presume?" Kiana's lips pursed into a smile as she walked towards the now crumpling form of the general as he rolled on the floor.  
"I'll make you pay, you bastards!! The order shall have your heads for this." Kiana laughed then kicked him in the head sharply. "The order have already taken more from me than you could possibly imagine." She paused pulling her top down slightly so that a deep midnight blue gem could be seen set in her chest. Gandrak's eyes widened in horror as Laura walked over, parting her cloak and similarly revealing a bright red gem set in her chest. He tried to scamper away.  
"No! No!! You can be..."  
"They are." Alex trotted over on the horse now back to its ordinary form. Leaping from it he pulled down his shirt revealing a bright green gem set in his chest. "They're the 'twins' you sick twisted bastards experimented on, just like you did to me. Well, you reap what you sow." He grinned. Laura walked closer kicking Gandrak between his legs. He doubled over and screamed expletives in response.  
"Now. Run back to your masters and tell them what happened here." Gandrak nodded hurriedly. "Then tell them we're coming for them, that we're going to tear them apart and that they will rue the day they decided to play God!" Alex snarled the last few words, only holding back as he felt Kiana's hand on his shoulder. He nodded, then stared at Gandrak, who began crawling then slowly hobbled away in the same direction his men had fled.  
"They'll be coming for us now." Kiana said matter of factly, Alex nodded.  
"Then we'd best be ready for them then."


	3. Know thy enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from the action, we get a little development as the story progresses.

The stone whistled through the air, spinning gracefully before impacting on the waters surface, skipping across it repeated the cycle three times before sinking to the river bed.  
"Bet you can't get further than that." Alex grinned as he turned to Laura who stood looking somewhat moodily at him.  
"I told you I don't like water, tell him Ki..." She turned to Kiana who lay outstretched under a nearby tree.  
"Laura, we needed to stop somewhere and this was the easiest place to where we'd attract the least attention." She turned to face Laura and Alex, who returned to skipping stones. "Besides, it's a nice day and we have some time to ourselves for once." Laura nodded, picking up a nearby stick swinging it about like a sword. Then she grinned at a thought and swiped at Alex with the stick. The blow connected with some force, knocking him off balance and sending him sprawling into the river. Kiana sat up as she watched, smiling softly and trying to suppress a laugh that quickly got the better of her. A moment later Alex reappeared from the water, his face in a very annoyed state, then seeing Kiana laughing, he softened up.  
"Laura, you realise what you've just done?" Laura stopped laughing as she noticed a large blue globe over her head. "You put me right in my element." He said as the globe burst and water drops fell round her head, turning to snowflakes before they reached her head.  
"Play nicely will you?" Kiana stood up staring directly into Alex's eyes, giving him the 'really?' look. He just laughed it off and walked out of the river, throwing his coat off as he did.   
"We should get going soon, don't want to get picked up by any patrols or any of the wildlife, this area isn't known for being traveller friendly." Kiana nodded, gathering her bow and quiver. Laura walked over and picked up Alex's coat, flinging it over herself until the chill of the water got to her.  
"Alex come here a second." Kiana gestured to him as he wandered over. She placed her hands a few inches from him as flames surrounded her hands, then she placed her hands lightly on him. "Don't want you catching a cold now do we?" Alex grinned  
"It's have to catch me first." Kiana rolled her eyes at the reply, as Laura picked up a handful of sand and mimicking Kiana's gesture turned it to glass with the flames surrounding her hands.

Holding it to the light, she smiled watching the colours of the light dissipate as they passed through. Then she saw something. In the reflection of the glass she saw movement in the tree Kiana and Alex were stood under. Drawing her blades she point led one to the sky and one to the tree, channeling lightning towards it. Alex moved first, pulling Kiana aside and both falling over in the process, he threw himself between Kiana and the tree before yelling.  
"Laura, what the bloody hel..." It was then that he saw the movement too. Raising a hand to Laura, he gestured with his other hand. A sudden gust of wind burst into the tree forcing a small monkey like creature from its perch. With a sweep of his free hand Alex changed the gust upwards under the creature, keeping it hovering just off the ground. Laura approached it first.  
"Odd, never seen anything like that before..." The creature reacted in a slightly agitated fashion as it noticed Laura, though when Kiana walked over it attempted to scamper away hurriedly but to no avail.  
"Same, wonder what's got it so worked up." She shrugged. Alex walked over his face stoney in expression.  
"Hello Tivan, still spying for the masters are you?" The creature turned to see who spoke it's name only to shudder at the sight of Alex. "Of all the people I had to run into, it had to be you didn't it?" Tivan tutted crossing his arms in a huff. "No, I left the master's service much the same time you did. Or have you forgotten?" Alex clenched his hand and Tivan looked alarmed.  
"I remember, how you promised to help me and nearly got me and these two killed." He gestured to Kiana and Laura, who in turn looked to Alex for further explanation, but we're left wanting. Tivan chuckled quietly then coughed.  
"Yes, well... That was then, this is now. As it happens I need help currently." Alex knelt down intrigued.  
"Go on." He released his grip slightly and Tivan relaxed.  
"A town not far from here is being raised by a hideous beast. They took me in when I was in need, so I felt I ought to seek aid for them in turn." Kiana's brow furrowed.  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Tivan looked about nervously.  
"I could say the same if you two. He said gesturing to Kiana and Laura. "The fabled infamous 'twins', the order went mad when they lost you two. They'd pay a great deal to have you back." Alex drew his bastard sword and slammed it into the ground in front of Tivan.  
"Not going to happen. They're under my protection, that's how it is. Tivan laughed.  
"Ah yes and how's that panning out for you all, hm?" Alex sighed.  
"We'll help, but no double crosses, else." He pulled the sword from the ground. "You answer to my blade, understood?" Tivan nodded. Then flunked to the floor as the air pocket dissipated.  
"I'll lead you follow." He said smiling as he darted off, Kiana in close pursuit. Laura went to follow but Alex laid a hand on her shoulder.  
"If you see him so much as breath wrong, take him out. He nearly cost us Kiana's life last time, I won't let him try it a second time." Laura nodded and followed swiftly after Kiana. Alex looked back towards the tree noticing something glinting. He kicked a small rock at it and heard a shattering noise. Walking over he saw a small gold medallion with a small vial, now smashed, set in the middle of it.  
"Crap" Alex muttered as he turned to see Kiana and Laura disappear from view and raced after them both. 'I hope I'm wrong about this.'


	4. Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our journey continues as we revisit the origins behind the group we currently follow.

The forest path seemed to have a mind of its own. Sometimes it would be wide as a river flowing through the trees, other times it was tighter than the eye of a needle and more than happy to strike out with a branch to remind people of this fact. Kiana moved slinkily through the expanse, staying close behind Tivan, with Laura jumping from branch to branch overhead. Meanwhile Alex, who had since grown annoyed at constantly being smacked in the face by branches had taken to chopping his way through with his short sword Raikiri.  
"How much bloody further Tivan?" He huffed. "We've been walking for hours." Tivan ignored him, sniffing the air around him then gesturing for everyone to halt.  
"Not far, though we may want to wait a little bit." Kiana knelt at Tivan's side her annoyance also beginning to show.  
"And why would that be?" Once more Tivan held up a hand, then pointed forwards.

Before them was an open clearing. A crystal clear lake, sparkling in the sunlight with several creatures gathered around it set in the midst of the clearing. "So, we're waiting because of nature's beauties lay in our path." She sighed. Alex stepped forward eyes wide.  
"You don't see it Kiana?" She threw him a confused look, then looked to Laura, who was similarly wide eyed. Alex offered out a hand, Kiana looked once at the hand then at Alex, shaking her head she took it all the same, when she did she felt the air escape her body.

Before them lay no lake, no peaceful clearing, no grazing animals. In their place was a pool of bubbling green ichor, with bones and flesh bobbing about in the pool, the grass replaced by brown harsh looking brambles each thorn dripping with a thick purple liquid that pooled and then ran into the bubbling pool. Kiana gasped as her she saw it. "Dark magicka." Alex muttered. "The order's work no doubt, just another experimentation ground for them." He spat as if the words were poison on his tongue. "We'll wait till night fall to go round, otherwise we may run into unwanted attention." Laura made a irritated noise, leaping down from the trees, making Tivan jump as she landed.  
"Damn it, I just want to get to fight something." Laura's hands shook in anticipation. Kiana walked over and smiled to her.  
"Patience Laura, we'll be on our way soon enough."

A few hours passed and the sun hung low in the sky. Kiana lay resting against a tree, Laura sleeping by her side. Alex stood guard a few metres away, twitching as Tivan pottered over.  
"Will you ever trust me boy?" Alex's hand rested on Raikiri's handle.  
"Maybe, maybe not." His hand fell to his side. His gaze shifted to Kiana and his face softened.  
"You know what they are right?" Alex nodded. "Then you know what I'm going to say next?" Alex nodded again. "And?" Alex turned to face the small monkey creature kneeling to eye level.  
"They are under my protection, that's all I will say on the matter." Tivan sighed.  
"Your 'protection'." He shook his head. "You'll die trying, you know?"  
"Better to die for a worthy cause than to die for nothing." Alex retorted.  
"Better to not die at all." Tivan countered. Alex rose to his feet, brushing himself down.  
"That explains why you keep switching sides then." His eye flared up with blue energy as his anger swelled up. Tivan shifted nervously.  
"So..." He paused choosing his words carefully. "What exactly happened that night?" Alex's eye widened. He hadn't recalled that night in years, partly through choice.  
"You really want to know?" Tivan nodded, sitting. Alex sighed. "Very well..."

Several Years Before...

"You there, what are you doing in this area, don't you know it's off bounds?" Alex stood bolt upright.  
"Sorry, I was asked to fetch some supplies." The cloaked figure before him bent down staring coldly in to his eyes.  
"Who sent you?" Alex stuttered for a moment.  
"Master Faquarol. Said it was urgent." The figures face scrunched up, then he snorted as he walked away.  
"Very well. Be quick, else I shall have to report you to the Grand Master." He walked away slowly. Alex breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to see that the coast was clear.  
"Tivan? Where are you??" He hissed. From behind a tapestry the small monkey creature appeared a small bag in hand.  
"Patience boy." He huffed as he pulled the bag along the floor. "The things you asked for, you realise this isn't going to work." Alex took the bag and slowly walked towards a wall pressing a small concealed button, revealing a fake wall that led to secret stair well.  
"It's got to, I can't just let them stay caged down there forever." Tivan sighed.  
"Nothing good will come of this, I warn you." His words were lost on Alex as he disappeared into the half light of the stairwell. In a deft leap Tivan disappeared behind the tapestry once more, scampering down the tunnel he had appeared from.

Alex felt the cold wetness of the floor as his bare feet reached the bottom of the steps. He'd made this journey many times, but now he wouldn't make the return up alone. Walking over to the darkened cage set against the wall he whispered.  
"It's me, I came like I promised." There was a slight shuffling noise and movement in the darkness. Then a pale, grubby face appeared at the bars, white boney hands clasping at the bars and drapes of purple hair hung through the bar. Through the grime on the face a slight smile came apparent and a hand reached out. Alex walked forward clasping the hand in his. They locked gazes for a moment, speaking volumes without a word. "Here, I brought some food. You'll need it, because tonight we're breaking you out of here, both of you." He glanced over her shoulder to her cell mate, led curled up in a ball, slightly groaning every now and then. "Step back." The girl nodded. Then small globules filled the air, covering the bars. A few minutes passed and the slowly the bars rusted and fell to the floor. Offering his hand to her she stepped through. "I haven't introduced myself my name is Alex." The girl gestured to herself. "Kiana." Her eyes sparkled as she uttered her name and for a moment the world stood still then...  
"Ki, we going now?" The smaller figure was up and wrapped around Kiana's leg. She smiled in return.  
"Yes Laura, we're going, together." Alex smiled reaching out with both hands. Kiana and Laura each taking one as they leapt up the stairs.

They stepped into the corridor, the flames flickering wildly.  
"This way." Alex pulled them both towards a window. Glancing out he pointed to some nearby woods. "That's where we're going, away from here." Laura smiled then began jumping with excitement, Kiana stood in wonder watching, she threw herself at Alex wrapping her arms around him. He smiled softly, though the moment was swiftly broken by the sound of heavy footsteps. Turning to the window he gestured to Laura.  
"You first." She stepped to the window and looked down.  
"Is there no other way?" She turned to him the fear obvious on her face. Alex shook his head. The next thing he knew they were flying through the air, Laura screaming loudly in his ear. He briefly focussed and created an air cushion softening their landing. Looking back to the window Alex could see Kiana stood in the window, she leapt from it with a little hesitation.  
"Kiana!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, watching as she fell. Suddenly just a few feet from the ground she suddenly rose from the floor, two black wings sprouting from her back. Alex gasped at the sight as she soared and gently landed in front of them. "Don't worry I can take care of my..." Kiana's eyes widened as she fell to the floor. From the window a cloaked figure launched magical bolts in their direction. Quickly Alex scooped up Kiana and turned to Laura.  
"We need to go, right now!!" Laura's eyes turned vibrant purple and a purple tear opened, the forest that was so far away before was now literally within an arms reach.  
"We need to move quickly, I can't hold it for long." Laura ran and leapt through the tear. After a moment of apprehension Alex looked at Kiana.  
"I'm not letting you go. I promised I'd get you out, now I'm going to save you. I promise." He looked to the tear, with some apprehension, and swallowing his fear leapt through, with Kiana in his arms. 'Here goes something.'


	5. The long road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Present times, it turns out the Order is not the only foe on this long road.

Present day

Night fell, the moonlight illuminated the forest in a pale white light. Not a thing stirred as Laura, once more, took to the tree tops and leapt from branch to branch. Kiana and Tivan strode swiftly between the branches whilst Alex stayed close keeping a watchful eye on the three of them. He could hear wolves howling in the distance, that didn't worry him, he'd grown up around wolves and knew how to deal with them. What worried him was the silence and stillness that accompanied their howling. 'The forest is never this quiet' He pulled a throwing blade from his belt, tossing it in his hand. Kiana turned and threw him a confused look. His only response was a finger to the lips, as Kiana grabbed Tivan by the shoulder and Laura stopped as she started scanning the area. All was still and then utter silence fell across the forest. It was then that he saw it.

The first indication was the deep sniffs, followed by the deep gruff growling. It was only when the bright gleaming golden eyes appeared that Alex reacted. He flung his blade right between the creatures eyes, only for it to move before it hit. The blade still made its mark, a wounded howl signalled a hit, but it was soon followed by an angry snarl. Then a hulking white beast leapt from the foilage, it's claws beared barreling into Alex, knocking them both out of sight.

Kiana watched with shock on her face as it happened. She turned to Laura and called.  
"You still have Zaroc with you don't you?" Laura nodded, concern etched on her face. Kiana put forward a hand and Laura pulled the ornate scabbard from her back, tossing it to her. Kiana took a moment with the blade, it was almost a part of her, she didn't like to be separated from it but recently she'd been forced to let Laura keep it for safety. Now, however was a time for it to once more see use. "Stay put, I'll get Alex. Keep an eye on him." She yelled gesturing to Tivan as she raced deeper into the forest. Tivan suddenly felt a wave of nerves wash over him as Laura's face contorted into an evil grin.  
"So monkey man, just you and me." She started sparking energy from her eyes. "What are we going to talk about?" She said in a playful yet menacing tone.

Kiana picked up her pace, the beast and Alex hadn't made the hardest path to follow, but it stretched far further than she could've anticipated. After what felt like an age she heard cries and snarls, the smash of metal and claw. Her heart raced and she urged her legs to hold out a little longer as they ached from the run. She reached the clearing moments later. Alex's red jacket lay discarded by a half torn down tree, a feet away stood the beast throwing blow after blow on Alex, who somehow was managing to parry them with his bastard sword. For a moment she stood there, unsure of what to do she called out his name and both combatants paused. Alex noticed her first screaming for her to move away, then the beast turned and its features formed what could only be construed as a grim smile as it turned and raced toward Kiana. It lunged raising its right paw in a sweeping strike. Kiana drew Zaroc and held it in a defensive stance awaiting the blow, only for it not to come. Instead Alex leapt over the beasts head landing between it and Kiana and stood shielding her. He cried in anguish as the claws raked across his back and fell towards Kiana, who deftly caught him, whilst stabbing with Zaroc. The beast, obviously confused by the sudden appearance of Alex didn't see the attack coming and took the blow to the chest. It howled deeply as the blade but into its flesh, slowly moving away, but still very much in a mood to fight.  
"You idiot!! Why in hell did you do that!" Kiana yelled at Alex. Who in response stubbornly stood his bastard sword in hand.  
"Fight now, yell later." He swept forward bringing his sword down at the creature's head only for it to block the blow and send Alex flying backwards with a backhand in response. It was then that Kiana struck, pulling two arrows from her quiver she stabbed both into the creatures body, flipping over it and ripping them from the creature she stabbed them into the creature's back and then delivered a solid kick to the middle of the creature's spine, sending it sprawling. It came to rather quickly, seeing Alex's prone form and lunged at him, only stopping as an arrow whizzed past it's face.   
"One more step and I'll take your head." Kiana growled as her eyes glowed a furious red. The creature took a moment then smashed back into the brush, howling as it went. Kiana considered pursuing it for a moment and did until she saw Alex, she skidded to his side, slapping his face. "Alex? Wake up!! Don't do this to me you hear?!" She slammed a fist into the ground in anger, as she screamed. She looked at his still face and threw herself at him, as she had the night they escaped that hellhole they had once known as home. "You can't die, you just can't." She said slightly muffled as she hugged him tighter. Then came a cough that scared the life out of her.  
"Not getting rid of me just yet." Kiana pulled away and looked in Alex's part open eyes, his grin adorning his face. She held his head in her hands and placed her forehead on hers.  
"You stupid, stupid bastard." She said softly. "Don't you dare do that to me again." Alex cocked an eyebrow, coughing up blood as he laughed.  
"What save your life?" Kiana slapped him in response, then they both laughed, Kiana collapsing on top of Alex's chest.  
"We'd better get back before sunrise, otherwise we'll get a patrol picking us up." Alex smiled softly then replied.  
"Just a few more minutes." He smiled coyly, Kiana laughed in response.  
"Fine, a few more minutes, but then we go." Alex wrapped an arm round Kiana, before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Kiana sighed and looked at him. The three of them had been through hell together and yet through it all he'd kept them together and kept on going. She smiled kindly at him, stroking his hair for a moment, then her eyes glowed purple and a purple tear opened, with silhouettes of Laura and Tivan on the other side. Pulling him over her shoulder she smiled and leapt through the tear appearing suddenly and scaring Tivan so much he threw himself into the nearest tree. Laura smiled as she approached.  
"You found him ok?" Kiana nodded, gently placing him on the ground.  
"He's a little worse for wear, but he'll be ok." She knelt by his side again and whispered into his ear.  
"Thank you." Again running a hand across his cheek. Laura cooed and Kiana threw a look in response, then simply smiled as they prepared themselves for the next part of their journey.


	6. The Oncoming Storm

A deathly silence hung over the village as they approached. No farmers tending to their crops, no sound of the smith forging his latest wares, even the church bell stood silent. Tivan led the group through the empty streets to the square.  
"So this is what we're here to save? A ghost town?" Kiana inquired pointedly. Tivan shook his head.  
"This town is not as dead you may believe." He cleared his throat before calling. "I've found them, your saviours have arrived." Alex turned to Tivan cocking an eyebrow.  
"Saviours? What are you..." Before he could finish there was a chorus of rattling and clattering as windows were flung open. Boney fingers bent around the window frames, figures stood in doorways brandishing weapons they could barely hold up and children clung to their parents legs, hiding behind them. After a few moments people began to venture out, some more cautiously than others, until a large crowd had formed. Seeing Tivan and the group they moved as a wave to embrace them rushing forwards like the sea lapping at the shore.

Alex stepped forward and took the brunt of the crowd, glancing over his shoulder he could see Kiana was uncomfortable in their current situation and despite Laura's smiling features, Alex noticed the signs that she too was, at least under the surface, not entirely happy with the situation either. Freeing his hands from the various members of the crowd, Alex raised both of his hands generating an air bubble around the four of them, his eyes glowing a bright white. He turned to Laura who nodded and in turn her eyes glowed similarly bright white. The globe slowly expanded pushing back the crowd.

The crowds mood changed almost instantly. The faces etched with jubilation soured and turned to looks of disdain. Hands grasping in happiness now turned to claw like hands. Kiana's hand shifted to Zaroc's handle, stopped by Alex's hand reaching for her's. He shook his head looking to her, then back to the crowd. He stepped forward between Laura, who was grinning in wild anticipation, Kiana, whose eyes were currently glowing violently red and Tivan, who was currently hiding behind Laura's legs. Then the tension was broken by a booming voice, echoing melodically across the square.

"Behold the saviours of our time have appeared. Praise be to the almighty guardians." A man dressed in a simple brown robe with a rope as a belt. He raised his arms to the sky as a large portion of the crowd turned to face the new comer. They then parted still looking somewhat bewildered by the events of the past few moments. The square was still and silent for a moment then Alex stepped forwards towards the church, Kiana a step behind. Laura stood snarling at the man in the doorway for a moment, then followed quite swiftly, grabbing Tivan by the scruff of the neck as she did.

The robed figure ushered them into the church and they suddenly found themselves in a sparsely decorated space, with pews set about in a vague sense of order and some unusual religious ornaments adorning the walls. Dominating the back wall was a giant stained glass window depicting a man kneeling with his hands open as several coloured orbs hovered above his hands. The robed man threw back his hood revealing a weathered face, tufts of white hair produing from his chin and a wiry smile adorning his face.  
"My name is Father Darian Fliranus, welcome to my church. I apologise for the townspeople, they've become like baying wolves to any who don't fit their view of 'normal'" He chuckled slightly causing Alex to speak up.  
"And what is you opinion on our abnormal abilities exactly?" Darian smiled then gestured to the window.  
"You see this, this depicts man receiving magicka. T'is a blessed gift, the bearers of which are chosen by the divine guardians. So however those gifts are bequeathed to you, I am simply glad you are here in our time of need." Kiana's ears pricked up as she wandered over from inspecting some of the decoration.  
"Yes, what exactly is the trouble you are having? Our friend here said you were in need of aid." She gestured to Tivan who in turn waved sheepishly. Darian sighed but again smiled.  
"Ah, the lost sheep, searching for a flock with which to belong. He is not wrong, the trouble we face is something." He paused. "Unnatural. You see the being that threatens us is created by man's hand, imbued with magicka, which is not refined shall we say, as such the results are volatile and unpredictable." Outside came the sound of crashing and screaming. The door of the church swung open as a bloodied man dropped to the floor, before uttering.  
"The beast, the beast is..." Alex drew his blade moving to the door.  
"Laura with me, Kiana, find a vantage point, I don't want this thing to leave your sight." Laura looked to Kiana sadly then nodded following Alex. Kiana looked to a door to her right, then to Darian.  
"This door leads to the bell tower, correct?" Darian nodded and Kiana raced through the door and up the stairs at full speed.

Alex looked to Laura, nodding as he pulled the door open. Before them lay bodies torn apart and discarded into heaps and in the midst of them was the beast they had encountered only a few days before. A purple tear opened and Alex leapt through brining his blade to bare as he did, appearing behind the creature and slicing a deep grove in its back. It turned to face this new threat, not fazed by the pain, only to have Laura leap and jam her twin short blades into its shoulder blades. Alex then pivoted, bringing his blade low to take out the beast's legs only to be batted aside, and have a deep slash across his chest, with green ooze seeping into the wounds. He grunted for a second, catching Laura as she was flung from the creature's back.  
"I think you left your blades with him." Alex quipped, Laura stared harshly in return, then leapt, her eyes sparking with bolts as she unleashed lightning through her blades and into the creature. Pulling them free she smiled to herself, drawing a cutting motion across the back of the creature's neck.  
"Mine." She said with relish as she leapt from the creature once more.

Kiana reached the bell tower quickly now drawn, her hand reaching for the first arrow. Finding it she readied it and leapt to the nearest edge. Taking a quick aim she looses the shot flying into the creature's right eye. It loosed an almighty howl and suddenly collapsed to the ground. She sighed, then noticed that Laura was still in battle stance. She quickly scanned the area, looking for a target, then she saw it. Alex was on his knees his jacket discarded and staring at his hands, or what were his hands. They now resembled claws, with white fur growing from every part of his body. His anguished cry soon turned to a howl, and Alex was gone leaving a white beast the likes of which they had just defeated. It looked about briefly before running into the forest. Kiana readied another arrow and went to fire, but won't her arm wouldn't let her. 'Alex' she thought 'There's got to be a way to change him back.' She leapt from the ledge to the roof, then to the ground, next to a pale Laura.  
"Are you ok?" A simple nod was the reply. "We're going after him, we've got to help him." She paused thoughtfully. "He'd do the same for us."


	7. The Beast within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of your own turns and goes rouge, can anyone do anything to tame the beast within?

Laura peered above the tree canopy, trying to spot any signs of fallen trees or other tell tale marks of destruction or a wild rampaging beast. Seeing nothing she sighed, for the past three days she and Kiana had been searching for Alex, or rather the wild beast that he had become. She leapt from the tree and into a purple tear, reappearing and landing deftly on the ground. She spotted Kiana a few feet away, looking slightly distant and closed off. She was wearing Alex's red coat over her own clothes and had Raikiri strapped to her left hip. She assured Laura it was simply for safe keeping, though it was clear in the way that neither coat nor the blade left her person at any time it was more than that.

"Can't see anything up there." Kiana didn't respond she simply looked off into the distance. "I said I can't see anything up there." Kiana jumped as Laura yelled the second time, falling on a tree stump.  
"Sorry, I didn't realise..." She looked away distracted dusting herself down. Laura walked over, helping her up.  
"He'll be ok, we'll find him, find a way to change him back, then get back to fighting the Order." She grinned at the last bit, though the grin dropped when she noticed Kiana's expression remained unchanged.  
"I only hope it's that easy." She turned and her eyes turned completely black. Looking about for anything even the smallest of things. It was then that she noticed something out of place, walking closer she placed her hand on a tree trunk and ran her hands over its bark. As she did so a sensation ran up her arm, a warm and familiar sensation. "He's been here, quite recently." She paused taking a moment. "Can't be more than a few hours, so I'd guess he's nearby. She called to Laura.

The hairs on the back of his neck sprung up. He'd caught a scent, a tantalising one at that. He slowly paced forward, his nose twitching in anticipation. Then pain raced across his back and chest, he stopped clutching at both wounds. His white fur was bloodied in many places and the taste and smell was driving him wild. He regained his composure and stalked his prey once more.

Kiana threaded her way through the thorny branches of the deeper forest. Some parted easily, others grasped forth only to be burnt back by flames Kiana produced as one tore at Alex's coat. Her eyes glowed a glorious red as she unleashed a blue flame from her hands, the surrounding trees burned brilliantly for a moment then turned to heaps of ash. Kiana sank to her knees, spouting various incompressible curses. Her head sinking into her hands as the curses softened.

A new smell drifted through the forest. Crisp and warm, it drove him further into the forest. The brambles reached out grabbing him, he simply lashed out slicing them with his claws, then he heard something. It sounded garbled as if in a new tongue he had never heard before. His curiosity peaked he crept forwards to some thicker foilage. Peering through he saw a figure in a red coat, his head throbbed, what is this? Recollection? No! The thought was pushed to the back of his head. And he stalked forwards his hunger for flesh driving him as he felt the heartbeat in the air. Again a throbbing in his head, he howled then silenced himself as he realised the proximity of the figure. Then the throbbing became something tangible, something succinct. A girl, her face grubby and her hair filth ridden, then slowly she changed becoming a beautiful tall young woman, wielding a stick in one hand with a larger stick in the other.  
"Kiana." The words formed in his throat, as he reached towards the figure.

As she heard her name Kiana looked up from her hands. Her body urged her to move, but she froze. Again her name was uttered.  
"Kiana" she spun to face the source of the voice coming face to face with a giant white wolf like creature, stood as a human would with a slight hunch, a hand like paw outstretched towards her and one eye hidden by some black material. For a moment she stuttered, her hand reaching for Zaroc. The creature pulled away slightly, in its eye she could see not anger, but sadness. Her hand left Zaroc's hilt and she looked at it then the creature. Reaching out she attempted to touch it's hand. The creature hesitated, looking to her hand then to Kiana, then with some trepidation, their hands met. Carefully wrapping it's hand round hers, so as not to catch her with it's claws. Kiana felt a warmth run through her then saw as the creature smiled at her in a way she knew all too well.  
"Alex? Is that you?" The creature nodded softly a tear forming in its eye. Just then something black flew past their heads. They both turned to see the source of the projectile.  
"Get your filthy paws away from my sister you bastard!" Laura yelled as she launched several throwing blades at the creature.

Laura opened a tear between the blades and the creature, the blades harmlessly landing in a nearby tree.  
"Laura, it's Alex, it's Alex!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Either Laura didn't register what was said or she was too slow to react, as in her next movement she' drawn her blades and was engaging the creature. The creature in turn simply parried and blocked the blows, turning his head to Kiana, she could clearly tell what he was trying to say. 'Help me'.  
Kiana opened a new tear, took a running leap and kicked the creature square in the chest.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered as she made contact. The force of the blow pushed the creature through the tear and it disappeared, Laura leapt to try and follow only to be caught by Kiana, who flipped her mid air bringing her down facing away from the tear just as she closed it. Laura turned to face her, her face contorted with anger.  
"Why?! Why did you save that foul detestable creature?!" She spat the words as her face reddened. Kiana looked her hard in the eye, unblinking and sighed.  
"That creature, is, was Alex." Laura squinted, thinking for a second then the realisation hit.  
"That was Alex?" Kiana nodded. "And I just tried to kill him." Kiana looked Laura dead in the eye once more and nodded.  
"He's still in there, I just need to know how we can help him."  
"I can help with that." A new voice joined the discussion and Kiana and Laura turned to see Tivan stood in a nearby tree. "I know that particular affliction that ails the boy, even with the Order's twist on it." He smirked slightly. "You've got to make him remember himself, before the beast within takes hold."  
Laura looked puzzled.  
"How do we do that?" Kiana paused thinking.  
"Before he said my name, if I can talk to him, if I can reach him, might that work?" Tivan bobbed his head from side to side.  
"Maybe, the boy is a fighter, but we should still try to find him as fast as we can. The townsfolk weren't looking friendly last time I saw." Kiana nodded, her eyes glowed a deep purple.  
"I can get us close to where I sent him, hopefully we won't be too late."


	8. The ties that bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kiana be able to bring Alex back from his beastly new form, or will he remain lost in the wilds?

Laura leapt through the tear, Kiana and Tivan not far behind her. Kiana turned sealing the tear, looking around at the area they had arrived in. It looked almost the same as the area they had just left, only  
A little more light fell through the canopy, glistening in a small set of puddles that led away from where they stood. Approaching it cautiously Kiana knelt inspecting the nearest puddle.  
"Blood." She paused. "I'd hazard a guess and say it's Alex's." She stood her eyes following the trail. Then she set off with some pace leaving Tivan and Laura stood somewhat bemused.  
"Do you always end up in such situations?" Tivan enquired. Laura turned and gave a harsh glare, kneeling to Tivan's eye line she smiled.  
"No normally we just go round and poke fun at monkey men who ask stupid questions." Tivan was quite taken aback.  
"Well excuse me! I also have a deal of concern for the wellbeing of your companion. As well as you and your 'sister'." He spoke pointedly, causing Laura to once again glare.  
"What do you know?" Tivan shifted and started following Kiana's path.  
"Suffice to say, I know enough to be dangerous in the hands of those who wish to find you, so we'd best keep moving." Laura paused for a moment clenching her fists then raced after the pair of them.

The pain pulsed through him, his arm throbbed where the blade had cut his flesh. He howled in pain as he fell to the ground. The cold hard stone provided a small comfort in reducing some of the pain, though the fall caused more fresh pains to appear in its place. A single word escaped his lips as he began to fade from consciousness.  
"Kiana..."

She stopped for a second. Holding up her hand to stop the others, who did so dead in their tracks.  
"Did you hear that?" Laura looked at her quizzically.  
"Hear what? All I hear is trees and birds." Once more silence fell across the forest only the soft whistle of the wind and the birdsong filled the air. Tivan stumbled forwards, avoiding a large out grown tree root as he did.  
"What did you hear?" Kiana looked to Tivan.  
"My name, it sounded like Alex's voice too." She said with a hint of exasperation. Tivan cocked an eyebrow.  
"Interesting, I wasn't aware he was capable of that." Kiana squinted at him, her curiosity piqued.  
"Capable of what?" Tivan picked up a loose twig and made a circle in the ground.  
"Imagine for a moment that this." He said pointing to the circle. "Is you." He drew another circle a few feet away. "Now imagine this is some other person, with the power to create a link to another living being."  
He drew a line connecting the two circles, the pointed to the newer circle. "This is Alex, you see he was picked by the Order for experimentation for two reasons. 1) his natural aptitude for magic and 2) his ability to connect to animals in such a way that no one had ever seen before. Because he is capable of forging a mental link with a creature and communicating through that link." Kiana's brow furrowed, she turned to Laura who looked equally confused. "The way the order saw him, he was perfect for putting down rebellions, simply let him loose in a trouble spot and he could pacify all of them in the blink of an eye. Obviously he found out and had already made plans to escape with you two and due to your closeness he must've subcounciously formed a link to you." He pointed to Kiana who shifted slightly uncomfortably, her concern apparent on her face. "The good news is if you say you heard his voice, he's still alive, somewhere out there." Kiana nodded slightly. Her face changed to one of concentration, focussing upon Alex's voice.  
"I can see him."

The blackness washed over him, fighting both it and the pain were taking its toll. He howled softly once more as the stones cut into his back, clawing his way further into the cave.  
"Kiana." He uttered the words softly as his words turned once more to howls and snapping noises. Behind him he felt a cold sensation that hadn't been there previously, he paid it no heed until he heard a familiar voice.  
"I'm here Alex." His head snapped round and despite the pain he smiled. There stood before the purple tear was Kiana, wearing his red coat with Raikiri strapped to her hip. Then the snarling in his head took over, he lashed out at her but she calmly dodged the attack. "This isn't you Alex." She spoke softly as she walked closer.  
"Please, I don't want to hurt you." He winced as he fought the feral howlings scratching inside his head. Kiana continued walking closer dodging the occasional swipe, until she knelt by his side, catching his last attempt in her hand and cradling it in hers.  
"You won't, I came all this way to find you." She reached out with her free hand touching his face. "I won't lose you now." His face contorted with pain but settled into a smile once more.  
"You'll never lose me, thought you knew that by now." Kiana's reply was a swift kiss, which became slowly more, as Alex slowly reverted to his human self. She smiled and threw his coat over him embracing him tightly, as they were interrupted by a loud commotion.

"There lies the beast slay it!! While it is weak!!" An angry mob armed with various makeshift weapons appeared with Darian at its head, he held a flaming torch in one hand and a dark wooden staff in the other. As he moved forward Kiana leant over Alex.  
"I won't allow you to hurt him!" She yelled, her eyes aglow. Darian's face. Informed with rage.  
"Then you too shall be killed." He raised his torch aloft and suddenly found it to be extinguished.  
"I think not oh holier than thou." Laura's voice echoed through the cave. "I never did like religion, telling you what to think, what to do. Look at you all now, ready to kill a man who was willing to give his life to save all your hides. And all because one man with religion behind him told you to." Laura stepped out from the shadows, her eyes glowing brightly purple. "Let us see what this holy man truly looks like behind his 'mask'" In a moment Laura conjured two purple balls that formed into two large cat like creatures, encircling Darian, occasionally lashing out at him until one pounced. He swung his torch and the creature dissipated. Turning to the other creature he threw his torch at it and it too dissipated.  
"Ha, is that the best you can do?" His laugh carried through the cave, until it changed to yelps of pain as he dropped his staff, his hand burning in pain. Laura walked over and picked it up.  
"Nice staff, shame if someone were to break it." She smiled and snapped the staff in two. Darian screamed at the top of his lungs as a black cloud enveloped him and in his place was a gaunt pale figure dressed in dark red robes with a black eye emblazoned on a tower on his chest. "As I suspected, you're an Order stooge, most likely the person responsible for the original creature to lure us here, to kill him." She said pointing to Alex. Darian stood unblinking.  
"You think yourself clever don't you, little girl? You are no better than any of the others we experimented on and you shall share their fate." He then fell to the floor in a slumped heap as Tivan appeared behind him the burnt torch in hand.  
"Never really liked the guy much anyway." He quipped. He then turned to the townsfolk who stood dumbfounded by what they'd seen unfold. "Go to your homes and tell them of what you've seen, these three are not to be harmed and are to be extended any amenities you can spare, you owe them that much." There was much mumbling and the townsfolk dispersed out of the cave, Tivan turned back to the group. "I'll make sure you've somewhere to stay when you get back, he'll need to rest up after all this." With that he turned and followed the townsfolk. Kiana looked to Laura.  
"When did you learn to conjure shadow creatures?" Laura smiled, tapping her nose, walking over to Alex's side.  
"So do we tell him what happened?" Kiana looked to Alex, a hand resting on his cheek. "When he wakes, for now he can rest. It's not everyday you save a village from a beast only to become one yourself." She leant over and kissed him softly. "Thank you, for coming back." She whispered in his ear, he smiled softly as his eye slowly closed and the other glistened bright yellow in the dim light of the cave.


	9. Down in Darkness

The room was dark and cold. The only noises to be heard were the constant 'drip, drip' of water falling through a crack in the ceiling and the far away crackle of a torch burning in the dark. The man led against the wall, his legs bent towards his chest. He looked to a small grate in the wall that let a small amount of light through. He had never spent much time in the outside world, never had much time for it, now it was all that occupied his thoughts. He sighed as he ran a hand through his thick bushy hair.  
"Guard!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, silence was his reply. Once again he sighed his gaze returning to the grate. It was at that moment he noticed something out of the ordinary. He stood walking to the grate just in time to see four shadows race past, watching them as he stood. For a brief moment everything was still, then a shadow appeared at the grate, staring him directly in the eye.

"He's over here." The shadow leaned back from the grate and the sound of footsteps became more audible.  
"Are you sure Tivan? I'd like to be gone from here as fast as we can." A larger shadow moved towards the grate and peered at the man's face.  
"It's him I tell you. I haven't lead you astray this far have I?" The first shadow said slightly pleadingly.  
"No, but if you do don't expect mercy, because you'll be finding yourself wanting. A female voice entered the discussion, it sounded silky and smooth, yet had a sharpish twang as she finished speaking.  
"So we found him, let's blow a hole in the wall and go already." A more excitable female voice piped up and the larger shadow nodded.  
"Agreed." He turned back to the man in the cell. "Step back, this may get messy." The figure looked curious and stepped back a few feet from the grate. The shadow raised a hand and from it a small white ball began to form illuminating the shadow's face. It was scarred and white hair fell across a glinting yellow orb, where his left eye should be a scar running down from it. The orb fizzled and once more darkness fell. The shadow cursed.  
"Anti magicka filter, clever bastards." He turned away from the grate, kicking at the grass.  
"I can disable it." The shadow called Tivan offered, the other shadow turned to face him looking thoughtful.  
"Ok, Kiana, go with Tivan, get that filter down and get him." He said pointing to the figure in the cell.  
"What about you and Laura." Kiana queried.  
"We shall provide a distraction." A whoop of joy came from the more excitable female.  
"Finally get to fight some Order rat bags, my blades have gone too long without action."  
The larger shadow made a quick hand gesture and the smaller shadow and Kiana ran from view. Turning back to the grate the larger shadow knelt and whispered.  
"You may want to keep your head down, things up here are going to get noisy."

A loud crack resounded across the open field as Laura and Alex stepped from it.  
"You ready?" Laura grinned wildly, her eyes sparking.  
"Ready." Alex returned the grin, then raised his bastard sword aloft as he let loose a ball of light, which flew into the air before exploding, tearing back the curtain of the night for a few seconds.  
"Order scum bugs, you owe us a debt." Alex's voice boomed. "And we're here to collect!!" He laughed as he watched a multitude of figures form up on the battlements of the fort and the doors swung wide open with a trickle of troops pouring towards them. "Poor sods, I almost feel sorry for them." Alex muttered as Laura drew her blades and vanished, reappearing in the midst of the enemy and tore threw them like paper. Those unaware of this development raced towards him instead. Alex drew back his blade, his good eye glowing a glorious blue, then swung at them, loosing a blade of pure ice shards, followed by his blade. Those lucky enough to avoid both swings leapt over their dead comrades, still trying to get to Alex who quickly sheathed the bastard sword and drew Raikiri. "Come, let's see what you got." He grinned as he slashed at the nearest figure. His attention turned briefly to the two dots scaling the wall. 'Keep safe Kiana' he thought as a blade swung past his face cutting a thread of hair before his eyes. "Not bad, but not good enough." He grinned as he focussed once more on the battle at hand.

Kiana glanced from her perch for a second watching the melee unfold below them. She could see Laura flitting from soldier to soldier, zapping and slashing as she went. Then further afield she saw Alex, nearly taking a blow across his face only to slice his opponents hand off before running him through. 'Keep your mind on the task in hand Alex, you have your job, we have ours.' She turned back to the wall and felt with her hands.  
"How far Tivan?" The furry face of Tivan peered over the edge a few Feet from her hand.  
"A metre or two, then you're up. Still don't understand why you didn't use your magicka though." Kiana huffed as she pulled herself up.  
"Firstly, we're trying to be quiet and that particular spell isn't subtle, secondly if there's an anti magicka field round the cell who knows where else there'll be one in here, so best not to chance it." Tivan blinked at the response as Kiana pulled herself over the lip of the wall. She glanced to her right seeing a door ajar, drawing her now and knocking a fresh arrow and aimed for the door approaching it gingerly.

Tivan stepped towards the door, peeking round.  
"The way is clear." He waved for Kiana to follow as he ran down the stairs. Kiana replaced the arrow in her quiver and held her bow tighter, racing down the steps into a long a long corridor. Tivan glanced down the corridor, noting a tapestry he walked over feeling the wall, pressing at until one block pressed inwards and a section of wall swung out from the wall. Kiana looked in wonderment, a part of her felt that she'd been here before, though she swiftly dismissed this thought.  
"Down there?" Tivan cocked an eyebrow.  
"That's not a problem is it." Kiana shook her head.  
"No, go on ahead, I'll be close behind." He shrugged then started down the staircase that lay behind the wall section. Kiana held her head in her hands, a static sensation rushed through her head. She dismissed it as nothing and started to follow. At the bottom of the staircase was a dark corridor, no torches hung on the wall, and the occasional drop of water echoed through the room. Kiana walked towards the metal bars that separated half of the room, peering in the dark.  
"I don't see anyone there. Are you sure..." She was cut short as something solid hit the back of her head and the last thing she felt was the cold floor as she fell face first into it.

She awoke to water dripping on her face, her sight was bleary but she could make out a shape that was familiar.  
"Tivan? You there?" Laughter was the reply she received.  
"You poor fool." The shape stepped closer and she could make out Tivan's face grinning from ear to ear. "You had no idea you were walking into a trap and you did so willingly." His laughter rang out through the room. Kiana went for her bow only to find it missing, her next instinct was to draw Zaroc only to find it also missing. "Looking for these?" He gestured to a nearby table where her weapons lay. "As if I'd be stupid enough to leave them with you." Kiana snarled and focused trying to conjure her magicka, only to find herself drained at the effort. "Oh yes and no trickery for you, that anti magicka field extends across the whole of this floor, just for the likes of you. I must say it was most gracious of you to be so willing to come back." Kiana gasped as the realisation hit her. From the moment she laid eyes on the fort she had sensed something familiar about it. "Yes Kiana, this is the place I helped the three of you escape all those years ago." Kiana flung herself at the bars.  
"YOU BASTARD!!" She screamed. "When I get out of her I will rip your heart out before your eyes." Tivan laughed.  
"I doubt you'll get the chance, besides by now your friends will be overcome and joining you shortly." Tivan walked back up the stairwell pausing briefly. "I may just do you the favour of allowing you to see them killed before you in fact, after all I owe you that much." His laughter echoed the whole way up the stairwell until she heard the false door panel swing closed. Kiana turned back to the cell, she could feel her energy being drained with each passing moment. 'Laura, Alex... Hel...' Once more darkness overtook her and the cold floor rushed to meet her as she fell.


	10. Retribution and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kiana in trouble, how will our heroes respond to this new threat and carry out their mission?

Alex swung Raikiri in a wide arc, cutting through the remaining stragglers. 'That was far too easy' he thought as he glanced to Laura who stood, bloodied and panting slightly. He walked over replacing Raikiri in its sheath.  
"They didn't put up much of a fight." Laura said with a hint of disappointment. Alex nodded, looking to the doors still lying wide open.  
"Agreed, I don't like this one bit." He reached out trying to find Kiana, but to no avail. Alex's eye narrowed, he focussed his energy but found his power fizzling. "Shit..."  
Laura looked at Alex quizzically.  
"What is it?" Alex turned to her, his eye wide with anger and worry.  
"I've been a blind fool. We've been played." He strode in through the doorway, his coat billowing behind him. "TIVAN!!! I'm going to fucking kill you when I get my hands on you!!" Laura raced after him.  
"What do you mean?" Alex drew Raikiri.  
"He's been working for the Order the whole time. I had suspicions but never full believed it and now I put Kiana in harms way because of it." Laura's eyes widened.  
"Sis is in trouble?!" Alex nodded.  
"There's a high chance of that, given where we are." He walked further in glancing over his shoulder. "This is where it all started Laura, this is where we all met, all those years ago."

Tivan heard Alex's yelling and quickened his pace. He had hoped that the garrison forces would be capable of stopping or at least slowing Alex and Laura, however it was clear that they had surpassed even his most conservative estimates of their abilities. He rushed down the corridor, skidding around the corner.  
"TIVAN!!!" Alex's voice grew closer and Tivan clambered behind a tapestry hanging on the wall. His breathing staggered as Alex's yelling turned into growling and snarling, drawing nearer with each passing heartbeat. He heard footsteps pass by him and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. A moment later a furry muscled arm tore through the tapestry and pulled Tivan through the hole and face to face with a white wolf like face contorted in fury. "You thought I wouldn't remember your hiding place?!" Alex snarled, Tivan froze looking Alex dead in the eye.  
"Talk and talk fast. Before Alex tears you limb from limb." Laura hissed at Tivan.  
"What do you want to know?" Tivan spoke with a quiver in his voice, met with Alex slamming him into a wall.  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" He roared. Tivan's eyes widened and he pointed to the wall section that Alex stood facing. With his free hand he punched the brick he knew released the wall. He grinned with slight satisfaction as the wall section swung open. "One last thing, the man we came for, was that a lie too?" Tivan gulped.  
"If I told you will you let me live?" Alex nodded. "He's here, just down that corridor, please let me go." Alex dropped him and started walking down the stairs.  
"Laura do what you will with him." Tivan turned to face Alex.  
"But you said you'd let me live." Alex continued down the stairs.  
"I did, but she didn't." Tivan turned to face Laura who had both her short blades in hand.  
"You tricked us, lied to us and worst of all you hurt my sister." Laura pointed a blade to his forehead. "I'm not going to make this easy on you."

Alex reached the bottom of the stairs swiftly. Seeing Kiana curled in a heap behind the bars, he rushed over. Pulling at the bars to no avail. He looked to her prone form and howled, slowly the bars bent and he stepped through. Kneeling at her side he placed a hand on her neck, she felt cold to the touch.  
"Kiana?" He saw her chest rise and fall slightly. He sighed slightly, holding her close to his chest. "I'm sorry I got us into this mess." Kiana's eyes opened slightly, except her eyes were not their usual blue colour but a furious burning red. She sniffed vigorously, leaning towards his arm, blood flowing from one a wound inflicted earlier. Alex looked to Kiana, placing his arm in front of her face, wincing as he felt her teeth clamp round the wound. He cradled her head with his free hand , slowly reverting to his human form and watching as she slowly fell back into his arms. It was then that a loud bone shattering crash resounded through the room. Looking behind him, Alex spotted Tivan's broken corpse sprawled out at the foot of the stairs, Laura stepped over it and walked over to Alex and Kiana.  
"Will she be ok?" Alex nodded, looking once more to Tivan's corpse.  
"Did you have to go quite so far?" Laura glared in response and Alex shrugged. "I simply meant there was a window." As he uttered the words Kiana's eyes opened once more, her eyes ocean blue once more. Her right hand swiftly rising in a fist connecting with Alex's left cheek sending him him sprawling across the floor. Laura giggled as he rolled on to his back with a surprised look on his face.  
"Alex! I'm sorry, I thought you were Tivan." She knelt over hugging him tightly. He returned the embrace laughing gently.  
"It's ok, if it helps he's not going to be a problem any longer." He glanced over to Tivan's corpse. "Laura saw to that." Laura walked over to the corpse and kicked it hard, a soft squelch noise resounded around the room. Kiana winced at the noise, clutching at her head, Alex pulled her close then stood, offering her his hand. She ignored it and stood slowly.  
"So now what do we do?" She asked slightly groggily. Alex looked to the stairwell.  
"We get what we came for."

The man sat once more in his cell, his legs bent towards his chest. The spark of hope that had flourished in that moment when the strangers had spoken to him, slowly dwindled, yet his curiosity would not lie. The yellow gem set in the shadows eye, he knew it, but it couldn't be, it had been years since the gems had been lost, only for one to turn up here and now of all places. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by heavy footsteps. He looked to the door, preparing himself for the inevitable. Then the footsteps ceased and once more the only sounds were the dripping water and the crackle of the torch. Then came the heavy crack of wood breaking, followed by a second louder crack, followed by the door falling from its hinges, smashing to the floor. The man squinted as the dust cleared, before him three shadows stood, the lead shadow's eye glinting yellow.  
"I don't believe it..." The lead shadow offered out a hand.  
"You're the one they call the Alchemist?" The man nodded.  
"Yes, but please call me Newo." He managed a slight smile. "I've waited sometime to see you." Slowly he stood. "You see that gem you have, they are my creations and I've spent many years seeking to retrieve them, but we can talk about that later." The lead shadow nodded.  
"Yes for now, let's get out here, before more of the Order bastards appear." The smallest shadow's eyes glowed purple for a moment then fizzled. She growled angrily.  
"Ah the Anti Magicka field, it works for most maigicks, however." He paused as he eyes turned blank for a moment and small crystal shards formed in the air, at first they were completely colourless, but slowly they grew a dark black and slowly came together forming a staff and floating into Newo's hand, solidifying until no cracks or joins showed. "There are older magicks that the field was never designed to counteract, if I may?"  
He pointed the staff to the smallest shadow, who reached out and touched the staff. At once the shadow's eyes glowed a glorious purple and a tear opened in the wall. "Quickly now, no telling how long this will hold." The shadows nodded simultaneously and leapt through, Newo close behind. Landing hard he rolled and stood glancing at his new companions. The tall man in the red coat stood brushing himself down.  
"Thank you for your help, my name is Alex and these are the twins Kiana and Laura." Newo smiled and nodded waving his hand dismissively.  
"I know well who you are my friend. I am Newo, Ex Magician Superior of the Order and now simply known as the Alchemist, or more importantly to yourselves, I am the one responsible for creating those gems of yours. Or as they are called in the circles of the Order, the Soul Gems."


	11. Tale of Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we explore the origins of the all-powerful soul gems and how they came to be.

The small fire crackled gingerly. Kiana led next to it reading a book she had swiped on their escape from the fort. Alex sat perched on a rock by her side, his gaze drifting between her, Laura who stood near the cave mouth, looking out into the pouring rain and Newo who sat cross legged meditating with his crystal staff across his legs. Alex swept the hair from his eyes, looking at his hands. He had surprised himself when he found himself back in the wolf form the curse had placed him in. 'Is this more permanent than I previously believed? Is this a gift or a curse?' He wondered. He shook his head, watching as Kiana flicked the page of her book. She had been in a bad way when they found her, but she seemed normal now, how long before she could no longer contain herself and the change she would undergo.  
"For such a young man, you've many questions that you do not voice." Everyone jumped with a start as Newo spoke up. "You think so loudly that the heavens themselves could hear you if they had ears." Kiana chuckled.  
"Yep, that's our Alex for you." Laura glanced to Kiana and mouthed something that made Kiana blush as she buried her face back in the book.  
"Now..." Newo boomed. "I suppose I'd best tell you if these Soul Gems that you bear, make yourselves comfortable, it's not a short story."

"Many years ago, when the land was a far different place, chaos ruled. You think the Order is bad, I can name a handful of things from that age that could make the Order seem like a lost kitten." He paused for a moment, shaking his head then continued. "It was in that time that many great mages came together to combat the evils that threatened the world. They battled bravely but many fell in the face of the onslaught. The ebb and flow of magicka often left them powerless at the worst possible moment, and so it was ordered that a solution to this dilemma be found. Many attempts were made but to no avail, until the day a young apprentice came forward with a plan. The magicka essence of fallen mages would be formed into gems that would then be used to grant near limitless powers. At first the gems served their purpose and did so well, until the dark day of the eclipse. On that day daylight was extinguished and all fell silent. Mages bequeathed the gems were found lifeless, their gems aglow with energy. It was later realised that only mages of certain power levels could harness the energies of the gem without being drained themselves. And so it was that a new set of gems were cut specifically for the most powerful and worthy champions of magicka." Alex cocked an eyebrow.  
"These gems you mean?" He pointed to green gem set in his chest. Newo nodded.  
"The very same, cut by these very hands." He waggled his fingers. "All seven of these gems where stolen shortly before the rise of what we now come to call the Order. What once was a group seeking to protect the land, now sought to rule it, with an iron fist." Kiana peeked up from her book.  
"You say there are seven gems, we currently hold four here, do you know where the other three could be?" Newo smiled gently.  
"Ah see, this girl, knows what questions to ask." He pulled back his hair hanging over his forehead, revealing a purple cut gem set a few inches above his eyes. "As for the other two, the black gem is with the Prime Magister of the Order, the man who casts his shadow over the land. Not someone we want to tangle with at this time. As for the White gem, that is unknown even to me. It was lost before the others, my only hope is that it is out of the hands of the Order, as if they were to obtain even one more gem the consequences would catastrophic. You've already seen the power of a single Soul gem, or at least a fraction. Imagine this multiplied ten fold and that is the potential of a weirder of two gems, once they're fully adept at their use." Newo turned to Alex. "And that my boy is where you come in." Alex threw a confused look in response.  
"I will train you all to fully utilise your gems, to harness your powers you have been gifted with, so that together we may once more bring peace to the land. However only you will be able to face the Prime Magister as he is already a powerful magicka user, but he is also more than capable in using his gem, you will need every advantage in hand to defeat him." Laura turned with a disgruntled look upon her face.  
"Are you trying to say we can't fight with Alex against this Prime Magister prick? That's just bull!" Newo's eyebrow raised at the remark.  
"I only mean that given his power, you even at full potency would struggle to fight such a man, not without severe consequences." Kiana stood sharply.  
"I believe Newo, that you greatly underestimate myself and my sister. You see I am the last remaining vampire of the clan Rashara, and Laura here is, well she is something else entirely beyond human comprehension. I assure you, where Alex fights we fight by his side." Newo smiled and nodded.  
"Spirited. Good, you'll need that in the coming battles." He stood tall, though half a foot shorter than Kiana his presence was still very intimidating. "Now, shall we begin?"


	12. Sharpening the blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building from the lessons last chapters, our heroes sharpen their skills in order to face new dangers...

Alex ran through the forest, leaping over falling trees as he went.  
"Kiana!! You'd best be ready, otherwise we're gonna be really busy really fast."  
Ahead of him a large erupted from the ground and in the blink of an eye he somersaulted over it, unleashing a stream of water shuriken in its direction. In response a number of thorny vines swept after him, reaching out viciously. The first one made a grab for his calf on to be set alight a second before it reached. From a nearby tree Kiana launched balls of black fire at the vines, she nodded at Alex as she too found herself the target of the vines. Enveloping herself in the black flame she leapt drawing Zaroc as she did, slicing her way through the encroaching vines.  
"Where's Laura?" She yelled as she fell. A shadow cat leapt up slicing a vine curled round reaching at Kiana from behind. Laura then bounded up leaping in front of Kiana and spun slicing a path through.  
"Right here sis." She smiled as she wheeled past leaping onto a nearby tree and bouncing down towards the forest floor. "Where the hell is Newo?" Alex leapt up slicing with his bastard sword through a tree that fell in front of them.  
"Focus on the task in hand." He called as he was flung to one side caught by a large tree branch that slapped him out of the air, pinning him to a tree.  
"Alex!!" Kiana yelled, swiftly firing off several fireballs, before a vine grabbed her ankle, flipping her in the air. "Crap..." She cried out as more vines rushed her and wrapped round her and a tree. Laura glanced up.  
"Why do I always have to be the one to..." She started as the ground shifted beneath her feet, a pit opened up beneath her as vines swiftly covered the hole almost entirely. Then Newo stepped out from the foilage.  
"Teamwork was good, coordination was sloppy. Though it's good to see improvement in your channeling abilities." He chuckled as he tapped his staff into the ground, the vines and tree branch receded suddenly. Laura leapt swiftly from the pit as Kiana gracefully dropped to the ground. Alex fell face first with a thud into the floor. "Though the boy's air work could also do with some work" Kiana stifled a laugh, as Alex looked up, spitting leaves from his mouth.  
"It's not everyday a tree slaps you across the face." Newo nodded.  
"Indeed but facing the enemy you have chosen to face, a face full of bark is likely the least of your worries." Kiana's attempt to stifle the next laugh failed and she doubled over in laughter, Laura grinned and chuckled as well. Newo cast his eye over to them both. "If you face this enemy you will need to be at your very best and then push beyond that." He turned to Laura. "Now conjure a creature two, if you will." Laura looked to Kiana who simply shrugged. Laura grinned and conjured a tiger like creature and a bird the size of Laura herself. "Good, now Alex on your feet." Alex rolled his eyes, noticing as Kiana walked over offering her hand. He raised an eyebrow as she looked down smiling with a slightly evil twist on it.  
"Come on Alex, the task remember?" He laughed and took her hand, her strength surprising him even to this day, as she hailed him to his feet.  
"Now I want you two to fight those." He pointed first at Alex and Kiana then to the shadow creatures. Laura looked puzzled.  
"Wait, what?" Newo smiled.  
"There will come times where you will be required to face enemies which will require you to steel your heart. You may well have to fight each other." Alex, Kiana and Laura all shuddered at the thought. "This exercise is all about doing just that. I want you to give your all, don't hold back, no matter what." Laura glanced to her creatures then grinned.  
"So it's a game then? Cool." She jumped as Newo slammed his staff into the ground.  
"This is no game Laura!!" He whispered softly. "The power you hold is not one to be taken lightly, in the wrong hands it could be used to the most devastating of ends..." His eyes met Laura's who stared right back. She grinned as the bird creature flapped its wings and took to the sky. Leaping into the trees Laura swiftly disappeared from sight as the cat creature advanced on Laura and Alex.  
"I'll take the bird, you take the cat." Kiana called as she too leapt into the trees firing off arrows as she did. Alex grinned as he drew Raikiri, swinging it in his right hand.  
"Well that's not fair." He said jokingly. "Who says I wanted it." He grinned as the cat pounced, he parried the creature as it did. Focusing his energy his eyes glowed a glorious pure white and an intense white aura surrounded his blade and he slashed at the creature. It dodged the first and second blows but the third struck dead centre, bisecting the creature as it dissipated into the air. He spun round to see as the bird creature swept low over head as a black burning arrow passed through its form, dissolving into air as Kiana leapt overhead somersaulting before landing by his side.  
"Any sign of Laura?" She queried readying another arrow. As the words left her lips a figure stepped forward from the shadows, a short blade in each hand.  
"Answer your question?" Alex quipped. The figure then split so that three figures now stood before them, before splitting once more until Alex and Kiana were encircled by figures with Laura's appearance. "Did you know she could do this?" He glanced over his shoulder to Kiana. She shook her head pulling two more arrows and readying them on her bow.  
"No this is new even to me." In tandem all the Laura figures jumped forward blades at the ready. It was then that the figures dissipated leaving only one Laura who came to a sudden halt.  
"What the hell?!" She yelled as Newo stepped forwards.  
"Enough." He held out his hand as shards hung in the air, slowly coming together to reform his staff. "Good form Laura, very impressive." He then turned to Kiana. "Impressive air work, also very nice work on developing the power bonding. As for you Alex." Alex perked up. "You need to focus better in battle. Your handling of your power was sloppy and your sword play is too flashy and not all that efficient, against a half decent opponent you'd be lucky to last five minutes." He turned away. "That's all for today. Make camp and get some rest, tomorrow we'll be moving again." Laura leapt playfully off into the woods, whistling a tune as she did. Alex stood hanging his head as Kiana walked over to him.  
"I'm sure he means well by it." She offered. He shrugged, then walked over to a nearby tree punching it as he walked away.  
'I gotta be better, I've just got to be.' He glanced over his shoulder at Kiana who unhooked her bow and strode in to the forest, slinking like a cat on the hunt. 'I will be better, I swear to you Kiana, I will be.'


	13. Delving in Darkness

"Kiana? Laura? You there?" Alex called out. He could barely see the hands in front of his face in the blackness. He wandered aimlessly trying to find his way, around him heard echoing voices, bouncing around here.  
"Alex?" Kiana's voice resounded on his right. He ran to where he thought the voice was coming from only to find emptiness.  
"Kiana where the fuck are you?!" As he ran through the space.  
"Alex we're here." He spun on his heel. Laura's voice now filled the space. "We're right here." Again louder this time and slightly more irritated.  
"Can't you see us?" Kiana's voice echoed a note of sadness in her voice. Laura's laughter as Alex span about desperately searching for them.  
"He couldn't find us if he tried. He's just a lost dog without his pack." Then new voices spoke up.  
"Useless, worthless." They continued as Alex collapsed on the floor. Footsteps resounded and the voices petered out. Looking up Alex saw shadowy figures stood before him. Slowly they took shape as Laura and Kiana, each offering out a hand to him.

"Come on, we've got work to do." He got to his knees then noticed their hands change. Slowly their faces dissolved into shadowy black forms with glowing red eyes.  
"Fool." A new voice hissed as Alex's arms were enveloped in shadow. "Your friends are nothing but puppets to me." Once again Kiana and Laura stepped from the shadows, blades drawn. "Fight him, it'll amuse me." There was some slight hesitation in Kiana's features as she glanced to Alex, Laura raced forward and cut through the space Alec once occupied. He flung himself backwards drawing Raikiri as he did so.  
"I won't fight you." He said glancing from Laura to Kiana and back as Laura delivered a punishing rain of blows. Kiana then jumped forward slicing with Zaroc, cutting Alex's right leg. He yelped in pain for a moment, ducking to avoid a horizontal slice follow up from Laura. "I won't fight you!" He cried out, glancing at Laura and Kiana's faces, they remained expressionless and struck simultaneously, one of Laura's blades slicing across his back. He reached out blocking an incoming blow from Zaroc with his free hand. "I WONT FIGHT YOU!!!" He screamed as a blade sliced into his calf, bringing him to his knees. He felt Zaroc's flame burning against his neck.  
"Good." The unknown voice spoke up again. "Now finish him." Kiana's arm drew back and swung forwards at the same time she screamed out.  
"Noooo!"

Alex awoke with a start, wiping the sweat from his brow, he panted trying to get his breath back. He felt his heart race as he struggled to suppress the nightmare. He turned over to see Kiana lying close by, she slept softly barely even moving, her breathing so softly he could barely hear it. Laura lay slightly further away, occasionally twitching in her sleep, sometimes punching the air and muttering something incomprehensible. Newo sat cross legged, snoring softly, his eyes wide open. At first this habit had bewildered Alex at first, given that his first experience of this was after one rigorous training session which left Alex unconscious, only to wake up face to face with Newo fast asleep in front of him and very much wide eyed. He shook his head, the. Slowly got to his feet, smiling softly as he walked out from the make shift canopy they had created. Looking up to the stars Alex sighed. 'I wish there was no need for this fighting. I wish that things could be normal." Behind him he heard a crack, he span round eye glowing blue, dropping into a combat stance.

"It's quite alright. I can't sleep either." Newo chuckled at the sight of Alex. "Mind if I join you?" Alex's eye returned to normal and he shook his head, Newo walked to his side, gazing up at the sky. "Beautiful aren't they?" He said pointing to the stars with his staff, Alex turned to him then returned his gaze to the sky.  
"They're incredible." Newo smiled.  
"Back before records began its said that the stars where gems that hung in the sky, made for a goddess as a necklace, only to be scattered when she lost her love." He turned to Alex. "Funny thing isn't it?" Alex continued staring.  
"I guess so, to string a necklace of stars would take so long it'd be nearly impossible."  
Newo shook his head.  
"I meant love you fool." Alex turned his head slightly, looking towards the makeshift canopy then back to Newo. "It's a kind of magic in itself, it can make you dog that little bit deeper, push that little bit harder for that which you love." He turned to the canopy, then looked back to Alex. "So why don't you talk to her about it?" Alex turned sharply, his face set in amazement as Newo stood smiling curtly in response. "Come now, even to one such as myself it's clear how you feel about her." Alex's face reddened, and he hung his head.  
"I would but..." He stuttered then chewed on his lips.  
"You're afraid? You don't want to open up to her and lose her?" Alex nodded, jumping as Newo placed a hand on his shoulder. "Such is love my boy, nothing is certain and the losses hurt, but to wholly open ourselves to another to let them in and risk everything. If there is someone you feel like that about, then it is only right that you should feel like that."  
Alex turned slightly.  
"What do you suggest?" Newo shook his head.  
"I suggest nothing, it's between the two of you, only the two of you can work it out." He walked back to the canopy. "That said, the dreams you've been having don't let them concern you. The two of you share a bond so powerful that it transcends death itself, you'll always be there when she needs you and, you for her." He walked under the canopy. "Just remember somethings are best said without words." He winked then sat cross legged and began drifting off to sleep once more.

Alex sat on the grass, lying back he rested his head on his hands. Behind him he heard footsteps, he swiftly closed his eyes. He felt a small prodding in his leg, but stayed still.  
"Dipstick..." He heard a voice mutter as he heard a flapping noise and felt the weight of his red coat fall over him, then felt an arm drape over him. "Too damn cold to be out here on your own..." The voice muttered as he felt warm breath on his chest as a second hand rested on his chest. Slowly he placed an arm over where he thought the other person was, pulling the coat over them too. He felt a sudden jerk as the person jumped in response, "I thought you were asleep." Alex continued feigned being asleep, feeling a warm glow emanating in front of his face. "Goodnight Alex, sleep sound." Alex simply ran his hand through the person's hair, softly smiling as he recognised the feel of it.  
"Night Kiana." Again a small jump, this time the response came in the form of a small kiss, as they both fell into a deep soft sleep.


	14. Broken Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A powerful foe emerges to challenge our heroes, will they be able to face it down in the face of this threat?

The trees rustled in the wind, quite violently as the wind picked up harshly whipping at the party as they trudged forward.  
"Where the hell did this storm come from?" Laura called over the wind. Kiana sliced her way through flying debris as she slowly moved forward. Newo stabbed his staff into the ground, steadying himself.  
"This storm is not of natural origin." He glanced to the sky, watching as dark clouds gathered overhead. "There is only one thing that could possibly generate such a storm..." He cursed under his breath, unaware of the falling branch over his head. In a fluid movement Alex leapt over Newo's head bastard sword in hand bisecting the branch and using his momentum to kick the half nearest Newo out of harms way.  
"No chance that it could be something trying not to kill us?" Alex huffed as he landed in a heap. Newo glanced at him looking less than amused.  
"Not a time for joking my boy, not when what we face is a threat greater than anything you have ever faced." As he uttered the words black lightning shot across the sky striking the ground a few feet from Laura. Kiana leapt back, discomfort etched on her face.  
"Black lightning?! BLACK lightning!?!" Alex yelled. Laura's eyes lit up as she watched more bolts struck the ground around them, slowly forming a tight circle around them. Then an almighty crash sounded across the forest, a bright flash followed as another black bolt smashed into the ground before them, leaving a smoking crater and a tall figure dress head to toe in black, with the sole exception of a red strip on the figure's chest bearing an eye and a black tower.  
"Order stooge!" Laura growled. Newo shook his head bewildered at the sight.  
"That's no stooge. That's a Grand Magus." He shuddered as he uttered the words, the figure looked directly at Newo raising his hand as lightning shot from his hand.

Alex launched himself forwards, bringing his sword to bear, landing between Newo and their assailant. He braced as the lightning hit his sword, at first randomly deflecting the bolts in several directions, then it began to run up and down the blade, causing it to shake violently. Then in a moment the blade shattered into hundreds of pieces, the assailant grunted, glancing angrily at Alex.  
"Run, run NOW!!" Newo screamed as he turned and grabbed Laura as he began to run.  
"Hey I can run myself! Let me go!" She screamed but Newo ignored her, Kiana turned and followed. She paused as she saw Alex still stood frozen, his face locked in horror and shock.  
"Alex! Come on!" She yelled but he remained unmoved, his hands shaking. Slowly he turned his head, his eye wide with fear. In a brief moment he was moving, flinging several orbs as he did. He rushed past Kiana grabbing her arm as he did, she followed Alex's lead, not looking back as three loud bangs resounded behind them. Ahead they could see Newo and Laura waiting for them, they too ran as Alex and Kiana reached them.  
"Anyone got a plan?" Kiana asked breathily, glancing at Alex who still hadn't spoken a word.  
"There's a river crossing not far from here. We get there, we might lose him." Kiana nodded.  
"To the crossing them."

The rope bridge swayed in the wind, normally such a sight would be far from welcome, but at this moment the Kiana was glad to see it, if only to lose the Order magus. Alex looked about cautiously his eyes still wide, his hands still shaking.  
"Well get crossing the damn bridge, or do you want to be caught." Newo called over the wind, Laura and Kiana raced forward, hesitantly crossing the bridge, with some  
trepidation. "Alex move yourself!!" Alex looked blankly at him, his mouth moving but no words coming out. Newo sighed, then turned around towards the bridge. He turned back and punched Alex square in the jaw, sending him sprawling.  
"You move your sorry self pitying ass across that bridge or I will drag you across it!!" Newo roared standing over Alex, who simply nodded picking himself up and running for the bridge. Newo followed close and rushed to the other side, as he did he saw the look of fear and anger etched into their faces. Turning he saw the Order magus stood at the other side of the bridge. He cursed silently, hearing a metallic click behind him, watching as Alex unlocked his belt with Raikiri attached and placed it in Kiana's hands.  
"What are you doing?" Laura queried a hint of anger in her voice, Kiana looked at Alex incredulously, already knowing what was to come next.  
"Making up for my mistakes, I can't take it where I'm going, keep her safe till I come back." Kiana stared at him, her head shaking slightly as Laura grabbed his coat.  
"No! You can't do it! You just can't!" He ignored her pleas, tightly embracing both Kiana and Laura before whispering.  
"I'm coming back, I promise." He then turned and walked towards the bridge, slowly stepping onto it.

The Order magus stepped forward, causing the bridge to sway a little more, unease rushing through Alex's mind.  
"You! What is your name? I don't like to kill someone without knowing their name." He yelled across the bridge. Alex remained stones faced.  
"Well since you won't be killing me, I think you'll be disappointed in not knowing my name." The Mage laughed at the response. "Very well, then I shall just add you to the nameless dead, it's a small loss." His eyes glowed a deep purple and shards of shadowy energy materialised beside him. Alex's eye glowed a bright blue as water orbs began to take shape beside him. He turned to Kiana, Laura, and Newo, his face etched with sadness.  
"Go now, I don't want you to see this." Newo nodded grabbing Laura's arm. Kiana shook her head.  
"You said you'd come back. You promised!" She screamed over the wind. Alex hung his head as the orbs began to take form and sliced the ropes anchoring the bridge.  
"I will." He called in reply as the bridge gave way and both Alex and the magus disappeared from sight. Kiana gasped and froze, Laura screamed at the top of her lungs, but Newo kept walking away from where the bridge once was. Then a large purple tear appeared and from it stepped the Order magus.  
"No..." Kiana whispered, turning and running, grabbing Laura as she did.

Heading for the tree line Kiana looked over her shoulder. The magus strode forward his face contorted in anger, loosing lightning as he approached. Newo stepped between Kiana and the magus.  
"Alex made his sacrifice to ensure our survival. Make good of it, now!" He called spinning his staff, dropping into a combat stance. Kiana's brow furrowed, but obediently she ran, Laura close behind. They ran for what felt like an age, the air charged with energies the like of which they'd not experienced in their lives. After a few moments they saw a figure slowly walking towards them.  
"Newo?" Kiana called out hopefully, only to see the Order magus step forward.  
"So that was his name..." He replied smugly.  
"You friends have died good deaths, please, don't draw this out further."  
"Go to hell you bastard!" Kiana yelled in reply, the response came in the form of a lightning bolt detonating a tree behind Laura and Kiana, sending flaming debris everywhere. "Run!" Laura called out. "We can out run him, but only if we split up." Kiana reached out with a hand, only for another bolt to race past her. She watched as Laura disappeared into the canopy and with one last look at the magus and ran into the forest herself.


	15. Putting together the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the events of the last chapter still fresh, how will our heroes move forward in the face of their loss?

Laura walked into the house, surprised at how it was exactly the same as the one she had seen in her dream previously, except for the lack of occupants.  
"Newo, what is this place?" Newo glanced over his shoulder at her, then wandered to a cooking pot hanging over an open fire.  
"This is one of my safe houses. I've had many over the years, tended to keep on the move so the Order can't pin me down. Until they did." He chuckled. "So I presume you must be wondering how it is that I'm stood here alive and well?" Laura was distracted by the interior, snapping back and nodding at Newo, who pushed up a stool and gestured to it. "Observe my child, the power of old magicka." He raised his hands and clouds surrounded him and as they dissipated Newo no longer stood before Laura, but Gandrak now stood in his place. Laura leapt back short swords drawn. Gandrak chuckled. "It's quite alright Laura, I'm still Newo." He spoke in Newo's voice as slowly Gandrak's form dissolved and once more Newo stood before her.  
"I've seen that trick before, an Order stooge used it back in Ravenloft. Called himself Darian." Newo nodded.  
"The name is familiar, and don't forget I used to be with the Order, this is how I know such techniques, though I thought they were all but forgotten in this day and age." Laura sheathed her blades and say on the stool once more.  
"So how did you escape?"

"As you remember the Order magus was bearing down on us and I stayed behind to fight him, to give you and Kiana a chance to escape. Well, let's simply say he was more powerful than even I estimated. He drained me of most of my powers, forcing me to rely on the technique I just showed you, combining that with your shadow conjuring technique I was able to sneak away whilst he fought my duplicates, though as you can see, my escape was anything but easy." He gestured to his clothes and nose, then turned back to the pot, reaching for two bowls. "Pass the ladle would you?" He reached out with his free hand and Laura glanced to the table spotting the wooden ladle and passing it to Newo. "Hope you don't mind soup, in these parts it's hard to do much without the Order getting a sniff of it, so hunting anything larger than mice tends to be difficult." He passed the bowl to Laura who looked slightly off at the bowl, then raised it to her lips out of sheer hunger. As she lowered it she turned her attention to him once more.

"Newo, I've seen this house before." Newo snorted.  
"Impossible, no living soul has been near this place in at least 10 years, besides myself of course." Laura shook her head as Newo too downed his soup.  
"I mean I had a vision of this house, we were all here, you, Kiana, Alex, even my father." Newo froze turning to Laura and kneeling to her eye level.  
"A vision you say? Most interesting." He muttered as he walked over to a bookcase pulling a rather thick book from it and placing it on the table. "You see just as Alex has his ability to create spirit bonds, I've a theory that there are others out there with ways of manipulating such energies to other ends, in this case divination."  
"Divination?" Laura looked at Newo blankly.  
"The ability to read the possible flows of future events." He said smiling as he spoke. "A powerful gift indeed, if nurtured you could read an opponents next move or rule over a kingdom for decades without so much as a quarrel breaking out." He flicked through the pages swiftly. "However in your case, it would seem your emotionally charged state is driving you to seek very specific flows. In this case the well being of our friends and your father." Pointing to a page, Newo scanned down, his finger running along the page, pausing briefly as he muttered certain words. "Here we are." He tapped the page, beckoning Laura closer. She looked over curiously at the tome, peering at the point of the page where Newo was pointing.  
"Though never widely documented the art of divination is the subject of many experiments, with a varying degree of success, though in most cases these tend not to range beyond a day in the most extreme of cases." Laura looked up from the page. "So what exactly does that mean?" Newo looked to Laura incredulously.  
"It means that hopefully within a day either we shall all be reunited here." He closed the book and returned to the bookshelf. "The alternative is not something I wish to think of." Laura stood, walking over to the window, Newo watched her thoughtfully. "If you don't mind I'd like to try something." Laura tilted her head.  
"What exactly?" She asked wearily. Newo stroked his beard.  
"I believe it's possible to stimulate your abilities to allow us to trigger them on cue as it were. It may be quite painful, however given our current situation, it may well be warranted." Laura backed away from  
Newo slightly, her hands hovering near her blades.  
"I'd rather not if it's all the same to you." Newo looked at her curiously.  
"I won't do it unless you consent to it, I'm concerned about our friends as you are, but I lack the means to learn anything of their whereabouts and well being that the Order will not detect." Laura's eyes widened then she looked away. Sitting back on the stool, she looked to Newo.  
"Do it, for Kiana and Alex's sakes." Newo nodded. He approached Laura, crouching in front of her placing his hands either side of her head.  
"Keep your mind clear and whatever you see keep calm." He muttered as Laura fell into her subconscious.

Laura felt herself tumbling through the darkness, seeing various images as she did. Alex turning into his beast form, Kiana fighting him, then more recent images, Alex falling, the Order magus and Kiana staring as Laura fled from the lightning. Then she saw Kiana running through the forest, loosing blue flame at an unseen assailant, then drawing Zaroc and Raikiri and swinging furiously in tandem. Then she saw Alex's red coat caught on a rock, nearby his body washed up face down on a river bank, with two sets of feet walking close by.  
"Alex!!!" Laura screamed as she forced herself out of the trance. Newo fell backwards in shock.  
"I told you to stay calm." He muttered.  
"Sorry, I saw them and I panicked." Newo brushed himself down."  
"Yes, I noticed. So what did you see?"  
"Kiana is ok, she was fighting something, but I'm sure she'll be ok. Alex on the other hand... I can't tell, he wasn't breathing when I saw him, but..." She broke off, Newo looked at her with sympathy.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, Alex is tougher than he looks." Laura nodded.  
"Maybe, but until he's here, along with Kiana I'll be more relieved." Newo nodded.  
"In which case feel free to use the bed upstairs, get some rest, the coming days are going to be taxing on all of us." Laura nodded, trudged upstairs. She peeked into the dark room, seeing the bed from her earlier vision, only this time it was empty. She sighed and moved towards the bed, swiftly collapsing on it and slowly falling to sleep.  
"Kiana, Alex, get here safely please." With that thought she drifted off soundlessly into a deep sleep.


	16. No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiana, still reeling from the loss exercises some pent up rage on an unfortunate group of Order soldiers...

Kiana awoke from her rugged sleep groggily. Shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight she crept towards the mouth of the cave, making sure the way was clear. She had spent the better part of the night running from the Order Magus, only managing to lose him by jumping from portal to portal and using her black fire launching it through as she went. Her body ached at the toll the exertion of escaping was taking on her. She leant back against the wall, silently thinking back over the past days events. Newo was gone, she had little doubt of that, given the Order magus' power it was a miracle she had escaped. As for Alex she wasn't sure, because while she had seen him fall, a fall that would've killed anything that didn't have wings, she could still sense something through their bond. It was faint almost nothing, but it gave her some small hope that he still was alive, if only for now. She glanced outside once again, picking up her bow and quiver, strapping them to her back. Then she picked up the belt that held Raikiri and solemnly tightened it round her waist. She pulled Raikiri and Zaroc from their respective sheaths and made a few practice swings. Raikiri was far lighter to the touch than Kiana expected, only to find it weighed her down as her arm came to rest. She sighed placing it back in it's sheath, following suit with Zaroc then walked gingerly into the openness of the forest.

She blinked and shielded her eyes as she stepped into the forest. A vivid palette of various greens greeted her as she glanced about warily. She squinted and her hand hovered by Zaroc's handle. The forest seemed a little too serene and peaceful for her liking, though nothing immediately jumped out at her to validate her weariness. She took a few steps out, glancing towards the sun, trying to get her bearings. After a few moments she recognised the direction she has travelled the previous day and decided it best to travel back to the river and to follow it, hoping that Laura would think the same. A few minutes in and once more Kiana's sense were once again fully occupying her thoughts, various rustling noises, snapping twigs and some other something that she just couldn't place forced her to stop. She stood serenely closing her eyes and in one fluid movement, ducked and brought her left leg round in a sweeping loop cleaving the head off her assailant. She drew back as she took in what she saw. Behind her stood a handful of rotting corpses and skeletons, each armed with rusting or rotten weapons and armour, all looking menacingly upon her, even the skeleton stood before her now standing headless.

"If this is truly the best the Order can do then I must say you are truly slipping." She growled as she rested her hands on both Zaroc and Raikiri, the response came as a hoarse chuckle.  
"You are mistaken dear Lady Kiana, this is merely an appetiser for what is yet to come."  
"How do you know my name?" She hissed in reply. A second chuckle resounded through the forest as Kiana's vision flickered and she saw through the illusion. Before her lay a large brown patch with bubbling froth coming to surface, bones and rotten flesh scattered about before her.  
"How, is of little importance. Just as your friends were, bugs to be squashed under my heel." Kiana drew Zaroc it's flame igniting as she did.  
"No one talks that way of my friends!!" She roared as she leapt and split the first skeleton in two, burning to ash before it hit the ground. A spectral figure stood before her, clad in black, with a red sash across his right shoulder, the Order emblem emblazoned upon it and just where his shirt parted Kiana made out the glinting black gem set in his chest. "So the true power behind the Order shows his face at last." She grinned slyly. "Are you too scared to face us all at once?" The figure smiled.  
"Scared, no. This, my Lady, is strategy, divide and conquer. Divide each of you from your Soul Gems and Conquer the rest of the world. Already my men are on their way to collect your friend's gems, I believe Alex his name was." He smiled as he watched Kiana's grip on Zaroc tighten. She lunged forward slicing through the figure but not connecting. "Well if that's how you're going to be about it." He sighed. "Bring me the gem, dispose of the rest." He said grimly as the spectral figure dispersed into the air.  
"Bastard..." Kiana muttered under her breath, then turning to the suddenly far larger undead horde, she drew Raikiri, which suddenly glowed bright blue with sparks flying from the blade. "Time to send you back to the darkest depths."

Kiana stood watching as the nearest skeleton lashed out with a great axe. She sidestepped, leapt on the axe, running up the shaft she sliced the skeletons head clean off then leapt from the remains of its neck unleashing a wall of flame into a tightly packed group on her left immolating them utterly. She spun mid-jump catching another undead creatures arm slicing it clean off, then sending it flying sword first through another undead creature's chest. Using the momentum Kiana spun deftly landing on a skeleton's shield, splintering it and leaping up once more. This time Kiana's eyes changed to a deep blood red colour and black wings sprouted from her back and she soared into the air. She hovered for a moment then spun unleashing black and blue flames and lightning down upon the undead horde below. The horde screeched and cried out as the very ground they stood on boiled and burned, as they themselves were turned to ashes.

For a few seconds Kiana hung in the air like a feather carried by the warm air currents under her wings, then she slowly descended down to the ground landing delicately, before falling over in exhaustion. She felt herself fade slightly to black, but shook her head violently. 'Now is not the time, find Laura, then rest.' She forced herself up, picking up Zaroc and Raikiri, sheathing them in a fluid movement. She then glanced back to piles of ash that lay behind her, brushing some from her shoulder.  
"Should've stayed dead." She quipped as she slowly urged herself out of the open and once more into the forest's embrace.


	17. Those left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face joins our heroes, bringing with them someone thought to be lost...

The water lapped against the river bank, sloshing as it made its way rushing downstream. It felt slightly uncomfortable, but as far as Alex was concerned compared with everything else he felt right now it was something of a relief. He opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight harshly burning his eye. He could feel many pains across his body, broken ribs, at least two fractures in his leg and a large piece of wood splintered in his chest. He coughed and globules of blood landed on his chest, he tried to move his arm to wipe them away only to find he had no feeling in either arm too.  
"Well if you're gonna break..." He muttered, slowly turning his head, his reward was a fresh rush of pain coursing through his head as he saw two dark silhouettes moving towards him.  
"There! That must be him." Alex smiled, Laura and Kiana must've found him, how he had no idea, but maybe luck still smiled upon him.  
"I'm over here." He croaked hoarsely. The figures drew nearer and Alex's hope faded as he realised these figures were not at all friendly.  
"Good bounty on this one, live or dead?"  
"Dead is easier." He heard the voices close by hearing the soft thud of a wooden club meeting a leather gauntlet.  
"Dead it is then." He heard the swish of the club, but the swing never came.  
"So glad you see it that way, makes this much easier." A third voice piped up, eliciting a surprised response from both the original voices, followed by a bone crunching smash and twin yelps of pain followed by slumps of lifeless bodies hitting the ground. "Damn mercs, you'd sell out your mothers for a coin, you bastards." The crunch of footsteps grew louder until they were right by Alex's ear. He felt a hand on his neck and one on his chest by the splinter. "If you can hear me, hold still this is going to hurt... A lot." The hand left his neck and the splinter was wrenched from his chest. Alex would've screamed had he had the voice to but he simply produced more blood on his chin. He then felt a warm sensation around where the splinter had been as if his body was rebuilding itself. He tried to raise his head, only seeing a white silhouette. "Lie still, it's hard enough doing this as it is." Alex craned his neck to get better view. The figure sighed. "This is going to hurt me far more than you, but if you won't listen..." The last thing Alex felt was a gloved hand slap him squarely in the face as he lost consciousness. "It'll be ok shortly, I know it."

Laura awoke sharply bolt upright in the bed.  
"Alex!!!" She screamed and downstairs she heard a clatter followed by rushed footsteps.  
"What did you see??" Newo panted as he stood in the doorway looking slightly disheveled. Laura looked at him with wide eyes, then slumped back against the wall.   
"I saw Alex, he was in danger." She leapt from the bed, grabbing her short swords and attaching them to her belt. "I'm going to look for him." Newo stood before her placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"No, we've no idea where he is, goin out there helps no one." Laura glared at him.  
"He's effectively my brother, I'm not about to leave him to die out there." Newo opened his mouth to argue but was cut short by a knock at the door.

Newo pointed to the window then made some complicated gestures which Laura didn't quite understand. Cocking her head Newo mouthed three words. 'Out and round.' She nodded in response quietly moving to the window and gingerly stepping onto the roof. She watched as Newo's staff separated into shards and floated down the stairs with him. Drawing a kunai from her belt she leapt softly to the ground as she heard a voice call out.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Laura squinted, the voice sounded familiar to her but she had to be sure. Leaning next to a nearby window she raised her hand and flung the Kunai towards the wall. She waited for the thunk of metal on wood, jumping as the noise resounded above her head. Looking up she saw a metal tip poking through the wall.  
"Show yourself!" The voice sounded agitated and drew closer to Laura's location. She felt her hands draw close to her blades, but something caused her to stay her hand. "Newo?" The voice sounded confused, but the sound of Newo and the stranger talking as if they knew each other reassured Laura slightly. Slowly she stood peering through the window and saw a familiar figure.  
"Kia!!" She squealed as she saw her sister vaulting the window and throwing herself into her sister's free arm, the other still holding her bow by her side.  
"It's good to see you again Kiana." Newo said heartfully, his staff once again reforming.  
"And you." Kiana smiled holding Laura tight, before releasing her and replacing her now on her back. "No trace of Alex?" Newo shook his head.  
"Nothing concrete, Laura has had visions, but nothing clear yet." Kiana sighed.  
"I just hoped he'd made it, he's done stupid things before and walked away, I hope he's ok." As she uttered the words a white cloud appeared in the house. Laura and Kiana drew their blades and Newo too stood ready.  
"What in the hell is it this time." Laura muttered, as the cloud took form, first two legs, then a torso and arms and then the figure materialised before them, clad in a dark blue coat and hat, brown spikes jutting from under his hat. In his arms was a second figure, cuts across most of his body, his clothes shredded, clad in a long red coat.  
"Alex?" Kiana stood still battle ready, though her blades had lowered slightly.  
The figure carrying Alex looked slightly confused, placing Alex upon a nearby table.  
"No, my name is Zander." He flicked his hat as he did his hair flipping over one eye, a glint of light reflecting off the white gem stone in his forehead.  
"The white soul gem." Newo gasped. Zander glanced slightly nervously.  
"You mean this thing?" He pointed to the gem, pulling his hair to cover it, revealing an eye patch covering his left eye. "It's nothing really. Just a momento of something I'd rather forget." Kiana stepped towards Alex placing a hand on his chest.  
"He's alive." She said with a note of surprise, hugging him but releasing him as Alex winced sharply.  
"He's still healing, he'll need some time before he goes anywhere." Kiana nodded.  
"I think we all could use a little down time. Allows us time to plan our next move." Newo turned to Zander.  
"We may have only just met, but if you don't mind you have a soul gem, thus the Order will be coming for you. As it happens we're on a quest to take down the Order and we could use your help if you are willing." Zander looked at Newo incredulously.  
"You want to take on the Order?" Laura nodded. "Are you insane?" Kiana turned her attention to Zander.  
"No, we want to stop the injustice they spread and free the world from their cruelty."  
Zander grinned.  
"Well good luck with that. It's a true fools errand." Kiana glared into his eye.  
"Are you calling me a fool?" Zander pulled back.  
"No, just saying what you propose is practically impossible." He grinned again. "But I happen to like impossible, so I'll help you." Kiana was slightly taken aback by his reply as he walked to Alex and lifted him once more, Newo gestured to the stairs and both of them disappeared upstairs, Kiana watching closely.  
"What is it?" Laura enquired. Kiana looked at her then the stairs once again.  
"There's something familiar about him, but I can't pin point it. That unsettles me." She paused for a second. "Be ready for anything with him. I don't want a repeat of Tivan.


	18. Onwards

Laura stepped out of bush glancing cautiously. In a swift movement she drew and threw a kunai, scoring a direct hit in the nearby guard's neck. He fell to the floor twitching briefly before stopping dead still. His partner watched in horror and turned to face her, he began to cry out as his jaw was shattered by Zander's hammer crashing upwards sending the man sprawling onto his back, his chest being swiftly crushed by the back swing.  
"You grab him, I'll get rid of this one." He called quietly as he pulled the mangled body into the brush. Laura paused watching him then crept out to the dead guard, pulling her kunai free and cleaning it. She grabbed the man by his heels till she reached in incline. There she gave a sharp kick and watched as the body rolled down until it came to a stop in the ditch. "You took a little too much pleasure in that." Laura jumped as she turned to see Zander stood by her leaning on his hammer. He swung it over his shoulder and turned back to the path. "Come on, there's more where he came from." Laura nodded and leapt into the trees, a bloody grin upon her face. Her mind then drifted back to her conversation with Kiana the other day and she dropped into a suspicious mindset once more.

They walked for a few minutes before reaching the guard tower. It stood tall amongst the forest, the large stoney construction standing clearly out against the trees. Laura looked the tower up and down, glancing for any nearby guards, she noted a few training a few feet away and turned to Zander.   
"I'll go and take them out, you take the guys in the tower ok?" Zander grinned.  
"I could take both." Laura shook her head dismissively.  
"I doubt that, besides Kiana said to do things quietly, we don't want the entire Order on us just yet." Zander grinned then slunk off into the brush out of sight, Laura stalked the men training slowly lining herself up. She watched for a few moments, then leapt to trees once more. She eyed up her first target, her hips moving as a cats before the pounce. As she did she registered an odd noise, of stone on metal, at first it threw her off, but she soon blocked it out readying herself once more, then she saw something move out of the corners of her eye.

The guard tower slowly leant over then with a resounding crunch rapidly rushed to hit the ground, flattening the men training into paste. Laura stated wide eyed at what she saw before her and as she watched a man crawl from the ruins of the tower only to be ended by Zander's hammer.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled. "I said quietly, we don't want to draw attention!" Zander nodded and pointed in the direction of the path beyond the tower.  
"Yes, but it also provides us with a distraction. There's a fort not far from here, the men guarding it will likely be sent to investigate the sudden disappearance of this tower." He said patting the debris. "Meaning we have less men to fight through to gather the intel we need." Laura shook her head then thought briefly. Zander's thinking was sound if his information was correct, though she still had one burning question.  
"Are you related to Alex at all?" Zander shook his head.  
"Why do you ask?" Laura squinted then turned back to the path.  
"Because he's the only person I know who could think up a plan such as that." Zander shrugged and jogged up the path.  
"It's straight forward really, like putting out a fire, set up a larger fire right next to it. This is just a little more impressive." He said grinning wildly as he moved into the forest once more.

It was late afternoon by the time they reached the fort. As Zander had suggested it looked largely unguarded. Only two guards stood watch over the front gate and two patrolled the parapets. Laura turned to Zander.  
"So how do you want to do this? Go and hammer on the wall until they all pour out?" Zander shook his head.  
"No too risky, we climb the wall and take those patrols out and sneak our way down from there." Laura nodded.  
"And the guards out front?" Zander grinned.  
"How're you doing that?" Zander spoke no words for a moment as the figure strode up to the first guard and began running her hands over him.  
"Much the same way you control your shadow creatures." He muttered still deep in concentration. Laura turned shooting him a suspicious look.  
"What? How would you know about that?" He held out a hand and Laura watched as the two guards collapsed in a heap satisfied smiles on their faces.  
"That should occupy them for a while." He spoke with an air of calm as he stepped from the tree line. Laura watched as he did still concerned at what he said earlier, then slowly she got up and followed close behind.

They swiftly reached the base of the wall, keeping to the shadows, managing to avoid being spotted by the guards. Zander looked up at the top of the wall then to Laura. "You're going to have to get close and hold on to me." Laura stepped away from Zander her unease growing rapidly.  
"Why exactly?" Zander sighed.  
"Because we've got to go up there fast and the fast way we can get up there needs you to do as I ask." Laura glared at Zander then stepped closer to him gripping onto his coat, feeling his arm wrap around her. "Hold tight and when I say now jump." Laura went to question what he meant but the words were forced back as they rose sharply into the air, zipping straight past the wall. "Now!" Zander called, at which point Laura leapt, her elbow connecting with the nearby guard's head sending him face first into the ground. She spun round in time to see Zander softly float to the ground as the second guard fell to the floor clutching at his throat.  
"What did you do to him?" She queried.  
"I forced the air out of him, made him pass out. Don't always have to kill people such as these, they're not the true enemy." He said with a slight smugness in his words.  
"But that sort of magic would require time to perfect so well..." Laura replied pointedly. Zander nodded.  
"It does, believe me it took me many years to learn exactly how to do it." Laura cocked her head.  
"Zander, who exactly are you?" Zander wandered towards a nearby door leaning with his ear to it he simply replied.  
"I'm no one special, I just happen to be the guy with this." He said pointing to the White gem set on his forehead. Laura shook her head.  
"But, who actually are you? Where do you come from, why are you helping us?" Zander turned the handle and opened the door.  
"Another tale for another time, for now we've got a job to do."


	19. Breaking and Entering

Kiana sat by Alex's bedside, watching closely ask his chest rose and fell. Since his sudden arrival yesterday he'd done nothing but sleep, though given the extent of his injuries it was probably better that way. She sighed and pulled Raikiri from its sheath, she looked at the blade for a moment, then rummaged in a pouch on her belt, pulling forth a sharpening stone and began to run it along the sword's edge. She paused for a second as she heard Newo's footsteps coming up the stairs, continuing with her work as he appeared in the doorway.  
"No change?" He asked quietly, Kiana shook her head.  
"None. I wish he'd just say something or do something. I don't like watching him like this it's almost like he's died." Newo snorted.  
"That's because the boy more or less did die, or by rites should have, it's miraculous that he's still here and breathing given the circumstances." Kiana chewed her lip thoughtfully, nodded and replaced the sharpening stone in its pouch.  
"How long do you think before he wakes?" Newo walked to the foot of the bed, looking Alex up and down.  
"Hard to say could be days, could be weeks. When he's ready, he'll come out of it." He turned back and walked back downstairs. Kiana turned her attention back to Alex, sheathing Raikiri. She placed a hand on his gently.  
"Thank you Alex, guess I owe you one this time." As she uttered the words she noticed a twitch under her hand, it slowly travelled up Alex's arm until it reached his head. For a moment nothing, then Alex's breathing stopped and his eye fluttered open.  
"I'm alive?" He uttered slighted bewildered. Kiana leapt from the seat, flying backwards as Alex sat bolt upright. "I'm alive!" His heard turned to Kiana. "You're alive!" A large smile spread across his face, which slowly faded as his eye rolled back in his head and once more he slumped back on the bed.

Again Kiana heard Newo's footsteps this time racing up the stairs.  
"Is he awake?" Kiana looked him wide eyed then back to Alex. Newo's face scrunched in thought. "You touched him didn't you?" Kiana's expression changed to one of pure confusion at the remark. "Did you touch him?" He said more pressingly this time. Kiana nodded.  
"Only touched his hand for a second." Newo nodded.  
"You two are very unique you realise. You have a shared bond that could stop even death itself if you chose to use it as such."  
"Stop death itself?" Kiana inquired. Newo nodded.  
"It's been suggested that by sharing magicka through such bonded beings can produce spectacular results. It's no wonder the Order takes such an interest in the two of you." Kiana shook her head.  
"But what does it all mean?" Newo turned to Alex.  
"I hope you never have to find out, because the circumstances would be incredibly dire to even attempt what I've been told." He walked to Alex's bedside and pulled up another chair. "You get some rest, he'll be here when you wake up. Kiana nodded, walking to a nearby wardrobe and pulling some blankets out and wrapping herself in them, before placing one over Alex.  
"I only hope Laura and Zander are making progress."

Laura crept slowly through the corridor, diving into an alcove as a patrolling guard wandered by. She grabbed the man spinning him round and kicked him hard between the legs before kneeing him in the chin sending him back into the wall with a clang of metal of stone, as he toppled to the ground.  
"What happened to quietly?" Zander quipped.  
"You said try not to kill everyone, so I didn't. Just don't think he'll be up for quite a while." She retorted as she dragged the unconscious form into the alcove. "So where to?" She turned to Zander who seemed lost in thought.  
"Second door on the right, that should be the Guard captains office." Laura grinned.  
"Hopefully he's up to talk about our Lord and saviour... What do we call ourselves again?" Zander chuckled as he started walking down the corridor. Laura followed close behind dropping some small pellets as she did. They came to the second door and Laura knocked on the door gently.  
"Yes?" Came a voice from the other side. Zander pulled his hammer over his shoulder. Laura shook her head.  
"Remember quietly." She whispered as she raised her right leg and knocked the Sorr clean across the room, walking in straight after it.  
"Sure. Quietly." Zander muttered as he saw the Guard captain pushing himself into a corner his blade drawn.  
"Stay back, or I'll... I'll..." Laura walked over and open handedly slapped the man.  
"You'll talk or you'll lose something precious to you." Zander grinned.  
"Forgive my companion, she's a little sharp." Laura shot a glare at him then returned her gaze to the captain, whose sword dropped to the floor with a clatter. "We want to know where your main base of operations and where to find the Prime Magister. The 'or else' is rather obvious I think." The captain looked down as Laura drew her short swords and poked at the man's cheats with one.  
"Remind me, is this one we need alive?" Zander shrugged.  
"Your move."

Gandrak grunted as he and his men approached the fort. They had marched for hours to seek out the reason for the disappearance of the tower, only to find it lying in pieces upon their arrival. Gandrak growled. Not bad enough was it that the Grand Magister had stripped him of his rank, now such impudent action was being taken on his watch, on his doorstep and there was nothing he could do about it. As they approached the fort Gandrak noticed the lack of guards on the front gate, signalling to his men to pick up the pace, they fast marched to discover what had gone on. Walking to the nearest guard he kicked him sharply.  
"Why are you not at your post?!" He yelled. The reply came out quite garbled, something about a white woman and little else comprehensible. "Take these two to the cells. I'm going to take this up with the Guard captain!" He scowled and hurried away.

Zander pulled the map from the drawer.  
"You realise of this isn't what we require we will come back and visit again." He said with a grin on his face. Laura nodded also smiling, still clutching the broken chair leg she had come to call 'persuasion'.  
"Why is it no one is ever forthcoming when we ask for something, it's almost like they want me to rough them up." She chuckled, but then swiftly dropped the chair leg as she heard the crunch of the pellets outside. "Someone's coming." Zander grabbed the Guard captain by the scruff of the neck.  
"Act normal and get rid of them." He turned and noticed the door still propped against the wall. "On second thoughts..." He paused as Gandark walked into the office, dumbfounded at the sight. He spotted Laura and roared.  
"You?!" Laura smiled, running and kicking him sharply between the legs.  
"Oh good you remember me." She looked to Zander who slammed the guard captain into the wall.  
"Well if he's back, then the front way isn't going to be an option." He pondered for a moment. "You can do the teleport spell right?" Laura threw a confused look, as her eyes turned purple and a tear opened up.  
"After all this I want to know where you are getting your information from."  
"All in good time Laura, all in good time." Zander grinned as they leapt through the tear.


	20. Closing in

A loud crack resounded outside the house and Kiana jumped up to the window. Looking out she saw Laura and Zander walk out from the tear. Her heart raced with excitement.  
"They're back! They're..." She paused as she turned and saw Alex was no longer lying in the bed, his red coat lay discarded where he had once led.  
"He left a few hours ago." Newo spoke up making Kiana jump slightly. "Said that he had something that he had to do." He shrugged, Kiana smiled softly.  
"At least he's back on his feet." She turned back to the window, then seeing Laura and Zander were no longer there she moved towards the stairs with Newo following close behind.

She stepped gingerly down the stairs, leaping the odd two, then embraced her sister.  
"Good to have you back, did everything go ok?" Laura shifted uncomfortably, her eyes towards the floor, then she looked up.  
"Well, yes and no..." Kiana raised an eyebrow.  
"We have a map, that details the location of the main order stronghold, where the Prime Magister hangs his hat." Kiana nodded then gestured with her hand to continue.  
"And?"  
"We ran into an old friend." Laura again shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Kiana's gaze. Kiana paused to list off the possible people that could refer to Darian and Tivan were both dead, it was unlikely to be the Grand Magister else the house would have been razed by now, leaving only.  
"Gandrak?!" She exclaimed, Laura nodded hurriedly. "Did you leave any trace? Anyway they could track us?" Laura shook her head. "Not that I know of but if he can use magicka there's a strong chance he could find us anyway, you know how easy it is to track a teleport spell." Kiana cursed under her breath.  
"So what's the plan then?" Newo stepped forwards looking at the map.  
"We head to this fortress as soon as we can. Looks like it's up in the mountains so it'll be a dangerous trek, but we have to wait for Alex to return." As these words were uttered a loud knock on the door resounded through the house.  
"In the name of the glorious Order open up." Newo moved to the door.   
"Grab Alex's coat, we'll leave when they do." Everyone nodded and Laura flew up the stairs. Newo's hand reached for the door and pulled it open to reveal a pair of armoured Order soldiers with four more down the path. "Can I help you?" Newo inquired. An armoured gloved hand reached out to grab Newo, an arrow straight through the helmet's face plate was the direct response. The second guard looked on dumbfounded as his comrade fell to the floor, swiftly joining him as Zander's hammer slammed into his chest with an almighty crack sending him too sprawling. The remaining guards turned, took one look at their comrades now lying at Kiana and Zander's feet and drew their weapons.

"Take the two on the left, I'll take the right." Kiana said to Zander as she drew a fresh arrow. Zander chuckled.  
"Who said I want them?" It was then that a fine mist appeared in the midst of the men and everyone paused.  
"Newo is this your doing?" Kiana turned to Newo who stood looking slightly bewildered, shaking his head. Slowly the mist took shape into a black clad figure, his bare arms covered with cuts and in his gloved hands he held a long shafted black bladed scythe, blowing the white hair from his eye, he briefly closed his eye then swung. The first soldier was caught completely off guard the scythe slicing through his armour and gutting the man as he fell, the second raised his blade to block, but lost his arm and head to the second swipe. With his free hand the new figure generated three blue orbs which shifted into the shape of throwing stars and flew into the third guard removing him from the fight. He turned to the last remaining soldier.  
"Run and live to fight later, or join your friends." The figure spun the scythe pointing with the blade towards the lone soldier. He stood still for a moment then charged forwards, batting the blade aside. As he did the scythe spun in the figure's hand and the tip of the handle connected with the soldier's chin, sending him sprawling backwards. He landed with a squelch as he fell onto the tip of the scythes blade. The figure gave a disgruntled look. "Your choice." He turned towards the house and ran, as he drew closer Kiana instantly recognised the figure.

"Alex? Alex!" He grinned and they embraced tightly. As they released Kiana slapped him on the cheek. "Don't run off like that again! I was worried about you." Alex laughed while clutching his face.  
"Time for that later, for now we've got to move, Gandrak's back..." His attention shifted to Zander. "And who is this? Did you try to replace me while I was out?" Newo stepped forwards.  
"No no dear boy, he found you and brought you here, he's the holder of the white soul gem." Zander brushed his hair revealing the gem but was still met with a cautious glare from Alex.  
"How can I know I can trust you?" Alex's eye narrowed and met Zander's gaze. He stepped forward so that they were barely a foot apart. Zander looked thoughtfully for a moment then leant over to Alex whispering something into his ear. After he did Alex pulled back, looking mystified and confused. "Really?"  
Zander nodded and Alex's eyes widened briefly then he turned back away from the house, his attention diverted elsewhere.

"They're coming." He muttered, walking slowly out into the field. Kiana followed close behind with Zander and Newo slowly trudging behind as Laura raced out with Alex's jacket in hand.  
"You left this." She said wistfully. Alex smiled at her taking the coat and slipping it on once more.  
"Thanks Laur, feel better already." He stood facing the incoming silhouettes, as everyone followed suit lining up beside him.  
"There's a lot of them." Kiana muttered.  
"We can take them." Zander replied.  
"We will take them." Laura said pointedly.  
"Just be ready for anything, don't let them catch you off guard." Alex drew the scythe and once more everyone followed suit, Kiana knocked another arrow to her now, Laura's short blades flashed as they were released from her scabbards, Newo's staff separated into shards floating round him and Zander drew his hammer hefting it on his shoulder. Then Gandrak appeared before them.   
"There lies that which has plagued me for so long, well now we shall wipe them out entirely. There is no other option." Alex grinned.  
"Taken you down before Gandrak, we'll do it again!" Gandrak growled and gestured as a line of troops behind him charged forwards. "This is it, take it to them!" Alex screamed as he stood ready to for them his eyes glowing bright white. Laura grinned as they drew nearer.  
"They won't know what hit them."


	21. Crossed Blades

Alex swung the scythe round his head, forcing his opponent onto his back foot, shifting his weight he brought the blade round and cut the man straight down the middle. Turning sharply he blocked the incoming overhead blow from a new challenger, kicking him back he readied himself to take a swing at him. Glancing over he saw Kiana tearing through three men at once, fluidly weaving with Zaroc and Raikiri in hand, almost using them less as weapons and more as delicate instruments from the way she cut through the air. She caught his gaze for a second and threw him a 'focus' look. He grinned and batted the second blow aside. Swinging low Alex sliced the man's leg, smashing the handle into the man's face as he fell. His eye glowed a bright orange and his scythe burned brightly with orange flame, spinning his scythe in front of him he channeled the flame towards a block of soldiers charging, most managed to dodge it the unfortunate ones were burnt to a crisp before they had a chance to scream. Another man leapt at Alex and nearly landed a blow only to be batted away by Zander's hammer.  
"They put up a good fight." He quipped, smashing another man's shield.  
"They do, it's a shame that we couldn't have met them under different circumstances." Alex replied coolly.  
"In war circumstance dictates action." Zander retorted. Alex snorted.  
"See to the others, I can hold them here." The reply was a swift nod as Zander charged through the mass of soldiers knocking several flying as he went. 'Keep strong everyone. We can get through this.' He thought as he parried another blow.

Kiana watched as Alex danced around the blows raining down on him, deflecting and parrying each in turn. It was odd seeing him like this again, when just a day earlier he'd been laid up in bed barely moving. Her thoughts cut back to the battle as she caught sight of a flashing blade coming her way. She dodged and swiftly cut off the offending hand.  
"Look before you lunge." She quipped, slamming a foot into the man's stomach. "Amateur." She muttered as Zaroc and Raikiri erupted in a shower of fire and lightning. Her eyes became a light grey as she started spinning on the spot fire and lightning lashing out at the soldiers, incapacitating the majority of those close by. She leapt closer towards Alex cutting a path. "We're too spread out! We need to bring it in." Alex nodded letting loose a ball of light which exploded over his head, causing the soldiers to cover their eyes to save themselves from being blinded. As they did Kiana leapt over their heads and stood back to back with Alex.  
"On your left." He called as Kiana sliced the incoming opponent with Raikiri.  
"I've got to give you your sword back still you know." Alex chuckled as he continued parrying.  
"It's your sword now, it has your imprint, you are the only one who can truly use it." Kiana glanced over her shoulder, batting an axe to one side.  
"But Raikiri has always been your blade."  
"Not any more Kurai Tsume is now 'my blade'" Kiana shook her head.  
"If you say so." She dodged a second axe blow kicking the offending soldier in the face following up with a slice from Zaroc.

Newo gestured to forward with his hands then making several wider movements watched as the crystal shards flowed tearing through soldier after soldier. 'Crude but efficient.' He pondered as he cut a swath through another figure. He glanced to his left and stepped backwards just in time to avoid an upwards strike from Zander's hammer which connected with a soldier lunging forwards.  
"Alex wants us to pull together, he's got something special planned." Newo nodded.  
"We'd best go and fetch Laura, I'm sure her playmates will be glad of the respite." Zander glanced at Newo curiously.  
"Did you just make a joke? In all the time I've known you you've never made a joke." Newo looked slightly perplexed at the remark, but chose to dismiss it.  
"Come let us fetch Laura." Zander nodded as his eyes glowed white and both he and Newo dissipated into most and moved towards where Laura fought.

"Order stooge bastards!" Laura screamed as she tore through yet another soldier. "Always more of you, will you just stay down?" Her eyes glowed blue as lightning showered down and forced the soldiers to back off just as Zander and Newo reappeared beside her.  
"Alex needs us to pull back, time to break out the trick the three of you have been working on." Laura nodded, grinning. As they dissolved into mist again she waved.  
"You got lucky this time, but I'll be back to get you." She called.

Alex and Kiana leapt both delivering withering sweep attacks clearing an area in front of them.  
"Where the hell are they? Can't keep this up much longer." Alex groaned as his leg buckled slightly. Kiana placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"They'll be coming, just need a little more time." As she uttered the words Laura, Newo and Zander appeared and leapt into action. Alex sighed with relief.  
"Newo, Zander crowd control. No one gets through, this is going to take a lot of concentration." Both men nodded and rushed forwards making massive sweeps followed by precision strikes to stop the plucky soldiers attempting to break through.

Turning to Kiana and Laura Alex nodded his eyes glowing bright blue, raising his hands to the sky generating blue orb after blue orb into the sky. Kiana's glowed grey as a fearsome wind swept the field and Laura's glowed an electric blue as clouds overheard rumbled. Zander glanced over his shoulder briefly.  
"The storm technique." Newo spoke calmly over the chaotic noise filling the air. "When more than one element combines the results can be truly amazing, however bring three elemental magicka users together and channel their energies as such..." He paused as a mass of lightning, hail stones and vicious wind tore through the army. "The results speak for themselves." The storm lasted for several minutes, obliterating the soldiers where they stood. Many turned and ran in the face of it leaving Gandrak stood alone on the field.  
"I will not be defeated a second time!!" He roared running at Alex who dropped his scythe to the floor, turned and grabbed Gandrak by his sword arm and flipped him over his head, landing him on his back with a thud. "Impudent little..." Gandrak's words were swallowed swiftly as Laura pulled a short sword placing it to his throat.  
"No Laura." Alex placed a hand on hers lowering the blade. "No more killing today." He turned to the battlefield littered with corpses. "I will not allow us to become what we are fighting to remove." He hung his head and sighed. Gandrak looked at Alex with contempt.  
"You have no hope of stopping the Prime Magister. He's already seen to your downfall, it's already done." He chuckled and pulled out a medallion from around his neck. In the centre was a glass vial, which he pulled free and emptied the contents into his mouth. "As I said I shall not be defeated a second time."  
He laughed and then coughed up blood as his eyes rolled back in his head. Alex sighed once again, walking back towards the house. "We make for the mountains, let's see this ended once and for all."


	22. Bracing Ascent

Kiana loosed a shiver as the wind nipped at her face. Looking forward she saw the giant rocky outcrops they had yet to traverse, standing intimidatingly over them as they trekked through the foot hills. Glancing to her side she saw Zander and Newo similarly looking up.  
"Quite a sight isn't it?" Newo remarked, turning with a slight smile on his face. "Been many years since I've seen this place, I had hoped never to return." He looked down, hints of regret and sadness haunting his face, he glanced back to Kiana and these were replaced by a somber smile.  
"I only hope that we can find another way back down. I'm not really cut out for heights." Kiana hid her discomfort at the thought, wrapping herself tighter in her coat.  
Newo's face dropped slightly.  
"This is nothing compared with what we've yet to face my dear, but with the power of our magicka and the gems, there is no mountain we can not overcome. In this case quite literally." He chuckled as Zander walked on ahead. Kiana's eyes narrowed as he did.  
"What's your opinion of our 'friend'?" She queried frostily. Newo looked to Kiana and then to Zander.  
"I believe he genuinely wants to help us, for whatever reasons that maybe. As long as he isn't trying to kill us I have no qualms with him." He said jovially. "Alex trusts him why don't you?" Kiana stared intently at the back of Zander's head as if boring into his mind.  
"There's just something not right about him, that's all. I can't place it but it's bugging me."

Laura skipped along in the snow, happily whistling as she went. Ahead she noticed Alex stood solemnly staring into the distance. Skipping over to him she nudged him.  
"What's up?" He didn't reply. "What's up?" She repeated, still no reply came. Frowning slightly Laura skipped in a circle around Alex still asking in a variety of voices, only stopping as his gaze met hers.  
"Laura." She blinked, Alex never used anyone's proper name when addressing them, so it was clear that something was bothering him. The long pause hung in the air until Laura replied.  
"Yes?" Alex pointed to the mountains before them.  
"These were shaped over thousands of years, they stand over everything as watchful protectors of secrets within them. They are pure and unquestioning in their nature, proud and stalwart." Laura blinked caught off guard by the statement expecting a question.  
"Your point being?" She tilted her head trying to catch his eye again.  
"Am I a good man?" Laura pulled away, her face scrunching in confusion.  
"Where's this coming from?" Alex sighed, walking forward slightly.  
"I've ended so many lives, done untold damage to many people's livelihoods. I've become a monster in the eyes of so many people, how can I still claim to be a hero of the people, to fight for the good of them and for their freedom." Laura stepped ahead of Alex staring up at him, then slapped him open-handedly.  
"Another word like that and I'll get Kiana to slap you too." Alex's face reddened and Laura's face darkened. "You have given a great deal for those people, without them ever asking. That in itself should answer your question." She turned away and walked a few steps before spinning on her heel and walking back and hugging him tightly. "Also, you're no monster, not to me, not to Kiana. After all you saved us from that hellhole, what would've happened if you hadn't, hm?" Alex sighed again looking up to the mountain, pulling his scythe free from its bindings. "You never did say where you got that from." Laura said pointedly.  
"No, I didn't." Alex looked thoughtfully at it swinging it as he walked forward. "It's name is Kurai Tsume, Black Claw in our tongue. The shaft is a fallen tree branch that I used as a walking stick when I first awoke, the blade is the culmination of many fallen men's swords melded into one. In short, this weapon is a reminder of why life should be cherished and not simply snuffed out simply because the person on the other end has a different view to us." Laura tilted her head.  
"What happened to you out there Alex?" He breathed deeply the out-breath forming a steady stream of vapour that obscured his face.  
"I nearly died Laura, that kind of thing changes a person."

The crunch of snow under his heel was quite satisfying. He felt every crystal as it broke under his boot, as the world should be, he chuckled menacingly to himself. Ahead he saw the trail of footprints leading their way towards the mountain range, they could only be heading to one place and that he could not allow.  
"So you seek the end game? Well you shall find yourselves wanting. I shall make these mountains your grave." He hissed as he trudged through the snow his black cloak billowing in the wind. "I shall have your name, then I shall have your head."


	23. Defiance

The ground beneath their feet shifted, small chunks falling into the gaping crevice below. As it fell the echoes of the chunks hitting the wall rang out muffled by the wind. Kiana watched as it fell, gripping to the wall of the chasm for dear life.  
"Are you sure there's not another way up?" Newo turned to her a few steps a head.  
"If there was, we wouldn't be taking this one. They don't call it the Culling Chasm for nothing." Kiana peered through the flurry  
of snow to try to pick out where next to place her foot.  
"Why is that exactly?" She stepped on a piece of ground that gave way, causing her to lose her balance for a moment catching herself as Alex swung Kurai Tsume across her, it's blade biting deep into the ice.  
"Because it culls those foolish enough to attempt the climb, yet not skilled enough to undertake it." Newo chuckled. "Another of the Order's darker little jokes." Having steadied herself Kiana nodded to Alex who pulled Kurai Tsume free, then his eye glowed a faint blue as frost flew from his hand below her feet, creating a ledge beneath her.  
"I'm quite truly in my element here." He chuckled. Kiana rolled her eyes then carefully stepped further onwards. Zander leant into Alex whispering something in his ear. Alex nodded and followed Kiana closely, trying hard not to look down.

Reaching the plateau the group breathed a  
collective sigh of relief. Kiana fell to the floor muttering about how nice it was to be back on solid ground, only to swiftly stand and brush herself off and give everyone a 'what?' look as Laura hugged her giggling. After a few seconds Alex burst out laughing also, as Newo shook his head, looking sternly ahead of them.  
"What is it?" Alex asked, snapping out of his laughter as Zander's grip tightened on the haft of his hammer. Before them the flurry of snow parted, in its wake stood a black cloaked figured looking menacingly at the group.  
"You have no idea how sweet it will be to finally crush you." An evil grin poured across the Grand Magister's face as Kiana froze looking at him, beside her she saw Laura's hands reaching for her short blades, only to be interrupted by Alex stepping forward.  
"It's a shame you won't ever find out." His tone dropped to a low growl as he spoke, he turned to the others. "This is my fight, go on ahead I won't be long." The Grand Magister chuckled, eventually growing into a taunting laugh that rang across the plateau.  
"No one is going anywhere." He gestured with his hands and raising his arms causing the ground to shake violently. Alex remained unmoved, staring directly into his eyes, unblinking even as the giant hands of ice smashed through the snow and slowly pushed up to reveal twelve foot tall giant crystalline figures.  
"Ice golems." Newo shuddered. Laura's eyes narrowed focusing on the nearest one, Zander drew back his hammer grimly grinning.  
"We can take them." He chuckled. Laura nodded.  
"Size isn't everything, does make for a larger target though." Alex glanced around at the new arrivals.  
"So, you can't fight us on your own? I'm disappointed, I expected more from a 'Grand Magistirrer'." He spoke mockingly, causing the Grand Magister to loose a snarl.  
"Enough of this impudence, flatten them!" He yelled as the golems came to life. One swung at Laura, her blades biting into it's arm as she leapt on and began running towards the creature. Zander batted his attacking golem's foot as it attempted to stomp on him, as Newo spewed flames from his hands, his eyes glowing a bright orange.

Kiana stood slowly, watching Alex and the Magister stare each other down. Part of her wanted to run, she had seen the power of the Magister first hand and had felt powerless in the face of it, but she felt a surge deep inside telling her to stand fast.  
"We can beat him Kiana." Alex's voice rang through her head. "Before I let my pride get in the way and I nearly died because of it. Together, we can defeat him." She saw him turn, his stern expression turn to a smile, she returned the gesture, drawing her bow and knocking an arrow.  
"Just don't go dying on me this time, ok?" Alex's laughter echoed.  
"I'll try, but no promises." He drew Kurai Tsume and planted it blade first into the ground, pointing at the Magister.  
"Before you asked my name, it's Alex and this is Kiana and we are the ones who shall vanquish you. So now I ask, what is your name." A smirk formed on the Magister's face, followed by a slight laugh.  
"Grand Magister Viel, though a name to you is little use when you are dead." Alex snorted.  
"You 'killed' me once, I don't think you have what it takes." He grinned as a series of arrows with various enchantments flew past his head and sped towards Viel. As they closed within a few feet the arrows dissolved into mist, disappearing in the blizzard.  
"The hard way it is then." Kiana quipped grimly, watching as Alex grabbed his scythe and kicked the back of the blade sending it spinning and coming to rest on his shoulder.  
"The hard way it is." He muttered as he rushed forwards towards the Viel drawing his scythe back to swing, sending it forward in a vicious arc.

Alex glanced around as the blade bit only clear air.  
"You'll have to do far better than that I'm afraid." Viel's voice rang out mockingly. Alex cursed.  
"I can't see him." Kiana's eyes narrowed and she raced towards Alex both Raikiri and Zaroc drawn, leaping into the air she brought both down just a few feet from his head. Alex spun on the spot, his scythe following closely as it sliced across Viel's chest.  
"How?" He questioned. Kiana grinned.  
"Last of the vampires, I can see through any of your tricks." Viel spat a globule of blood into the snow.  
"You've not seen any of my tricks yet." He raised a hand and suddenly Kiana was raised over her feet by some invisible force, she felt her throat tighten and her world darken. Alex lashed out with a vicious kick at Viel's face, connecting with his jaw, sending him sprawling. Kiana fell to the floor with a crunch, wincing slightly she stood once more.  
"That all you've got? I had worse from my father." She said grimly. Viel's eyes burned with fury.  
"I will kill you, all of you freaks!!" He spat summoning shadow shards and launching them at Alex. He leapt clear of most of them, taking a shard to the shoulder. He howled with pain as it hit home, clutching his shoulder.  
"Kiana, we need to use the technique we practiced." He yelled over the blizzard. Kiana nodded and ran towards Viel, whilst Alex's eye glowed grey. A vortex billowed before Kiana ripping through the snow before her, Zaroc and Raikiri erupted in flame and lightning as she ran faster, slicing the vortex sending waves of lightning and flame channeled by the wind towards Viel. He stood braced for a moment before jumping aside, his cloak smouldering as the passing inferno clipped it as he leapt.  
"You wish to play with magicka?" He chuckled as balls of pure shadow essence and black bolts of lightning streaked across the sky. "Let us see how you handle the true potential of magicka."


	24. Deliverance

Laura spiralled above the golem's head, unleashing wave after wave of lightning. It held up its arms to block the incoming bolts each taking chunks off the creature, whilst not weakening it, the creature did seem more annoyed and less focussed in its attacks.  
"Yeah bitch, get angry!!" She yelled as she dashed along the creature's arm, leaping and gouging a large cut in it's face.  
"Laura these are magically enchanted blocks of ice, they have no feelings and they can't get angry!" Newo called out, narrowly dodging a fist smashing next to him. "That said bring your friend over here, we'll see if we can't use your provocative tactics to good use."

Zander smashed his hammer into the ground as the golem stepped backwards. He huffed as he raised it back over his head for another strike.  
"Stand still and let me hit you." He shouted grimly as he swung once more, connecting and tearing the creature's hand from its wrist, sending it flying several feet away. "Better." He grinned as he watched Laura racing towards Newo with her golem in close pursuit. His eyes glowed grey and the fallen hand lifted into the air and was swiftly propelled away. Zander turned sharply as he felt the giant's other fist crash into the ground where he'd been standing previously. "Didn't your maker ever tell you." He spun the hammer into the creature's wrist shattering it causing the creature to fall forwards. "It's not nice." He jumped up, bringing the hammer over his head. "To try to break other people!!" He roared as he brought the hammer down on the back of the creature's head, caving it in entirely. He glanced over his shoulder to watch as his handiwork unfolded.

Laura ran towards Newo, leaping over him at the last possible second as Newo's eyes glowed blue and his body turned to mist. The golem chasing Laura passed straight through, it's fist instead connecting with the other golem, smashing shards of ice from its face. Laura grinned as she watched, her eyes widened as she saw another fist of ice fly overhead and smash into the face of her golem, striking where she had already gouged a large chunk from its face causing the creature's head to collapse from the force of the blow. It teetered for a moment then fell forwards pinning the other golem which found itself torn apart by a swarm of black crystals.  
"Old tricks do still work then." Newo chuckled as he gestured and the swarm reformed into the form of his staff. Laura grinned then turned her attention to the battle raging over the other side of the plateau. She could make out Kiana, a furious yet elegant blur of fire and lightning dancing around the black figure, whilst Alex darted avoiding black lightning and deflecting balls of shadow essence. She looked across to Zander and saw he was already running towards the fight, hammer swept back ready to strike.  
"Come on Newo, it's time to pay that bastard back." Newo chuckled as his eyes glowed grey, as both he and Laura flew headlong towards the fight.

Kiana jolted to one side, bringing Raikiri to bear and deflecting a bolt of black lightning back towards Viel. He dropped to avoid Alex's swipe with his scythe and rolled to one side.  
"If this is the best you have, you've already lost freaks!" He grinned manically as he raised a hand and sections of the ground rose up into the air. Kiana leapt on to one of the smaller chunks, watching as Alex began swinging himself from chunk to chunk using his scythe to grab onto ledges.  
"Kiana!" He called. "Ready to try something new?" She looked up at Viel who began breaking chunks of rock from nearby islands and flinging them at Kiana and Alex. She leapt right, narrowly avoiding being smashed by a large chunk of rock that hurtled past and crashed into the plateau below.  
"I'm open to suggestions." She glanced to try and see where Alex was but couldn't see him anywhere. It was only when she felt the rush of the wind change that she saw him stood underneath the main island upon which Viel was perched. His eye glowing bright grey, as his gem in his eye glowed bright yellow he mouthed two words. 'Fire storm.' Kiana nodded and closed her eyes, she stepped forwards off the island as her wings opened and carried her on the air current, pulling Zaroc and Raikiri from their sheathes both erupting in fire and lightning once more. She soared over Viel's head hovering for a second.  
"I wonder how it will feel for you to fall, just as he did." An evil grin spread across his face as he gestured towards Kiana only to have his concentration broken by a sudden eruption of flames from under his feet.  
"She won't fall." Alex's voice roared in the wind and Kiana grinned as she started rotating, slowly speeding up, lightning and flame flying from the vortex she was creating. From below a spiral of flames rose to meet Kiana's vortex, melding into one. Viel stood dumb struck as lightning and fire lashed out from the vortex.  
"No, it's not possible." He stepped backwards, and fell on his cloak. The islands shuddered then sharply dropped.

From below Laura watched as the flames and lightning melded and tore into Viel's Island.  
"I haven't seen that technique before." She spoke with a sense of awe.  
"It's the fire storm" Newo smiled with some satisfaction. "The combination of their spark and their fire, combined with their magicka to create a force that little can stand in the way of."  
"It's beautiful." Laura cooed, Newo nodded, suddenly shoving Laura back as a chunk of rock fall before them.  
"Get back, those islands are going to fall now Viel's concentration is broken, when they do, just try to distract him, Alex and Kiana will handle the rest.

Kiana swooped down, racing past the crumbling islands and catching Alex under his arms, gliding away as fast as she could.  
"Are you ok?" She asked with a hint of concern. Alex grinned.  
"Fine, just thought I was done with falling great heights." Kiana sighed as she wheeled round and gently tumbled to the ground landing sprawled on top of Alex.  
"Do you mind?" She said slightly incredulously. Once again Alex grinned, he was about to come up with a witty line as he rolled pulling himself on top of Kiana just as a black lightning bolt raced overhead.  
"You can't kill that which can't die." Viel staggered from the rubble, his robes tattered and bloodied, his face awash with blood and fury.  
"I made a vow not to kill anyone besides your boss. So thank you for making this that much easier." Alex raced forwards grabbing Viel's arm, snapping it with a loud crack, then sending his knee into Viel's chest causing him to double over and spit up blood. Viel staggered towards the edge of the plateau.  
"Freak, even if you defeat me now, I shall come back and I'll wreak vengeance on your descendants. I told you I can not..." Before he finished the sentence Alex span and kicked him hard in the chest sending him tumbling over the edge screaming. Alex watched for a few seconds until he disappeared from view.  
"Survive that you bastard." He muttered as he walked back over to Kiana, sitting down next to her when he reached her side.  
"You alright?" She placed a hand on his arm and he nodded, as he did he fell back into the snow.  
"I just hope that we never have to face him again." Kiana nodded, smiling as Laura, Newo and Zander ran towards them.  
"At least we're all together." Alex grinned.  
"Yeah, the Prime Magister best be quaking in his boots, cos now nothing stands between us and him."


	25. In the mirror

As they reached the summit of the mountain the air became clear once more. Looking below Laura watched the blizzard angrily swirling, reaching up towards them, then falling as it could not sustain itself.  
"That blizzard, do you think?" She began to ask as Newo nodded.  
"It's not naturally occurring no. He knows we are coming. That's going to make this all the more interesting." Kiana shuddered.  
"At least it can't reach us here." As she uttered the words the blizzard once again reached up as a wave racing towards a cliff, only to once again fall short. She laughed nervously looking to the castle standing across the ice fields.  
"We've come so far and now it's like we can reach out and touch it." Alex said grimly walking forward. Zander and Newo reached out trying to stop him as the ground shook violently. Suddenly jagged daggers of ice shot from the ground, forcing Laura and Kiana to jump aside, whilst Newo leapt onto the nearest dagger. Zander lashed out with his hammer smashing through racing towards Kiana and Laura.  
"Keep together, he's trying to separate us." You He turned to Alex who kept walking forwards though the incoming shards. "Alex don't be a fool, we need to stay..." He was cut off by giant blocks of ice appearing from the floor creating giant walls around them. "Kiana!" He roared as she disappeared behind a wall of ice, Laura's face turned to one of fury and determination.  
"No one takes my sister away from..." She yelled as another wall rose up and she disappeared behind it. He turned and watched as Newo stabbed his staff into the giant ice dagger and began sliding down.  
"Zander, stay put! We won't stand a chance of finding the others if we don't stay together." He leapt from the dagger, staff in hand as his eyes glowed a bright blue and his body turned translucent and mist like. His form floated gently down, passing through many walls along the way until he landed next to Zander. "Come quickly, we must find the others with haste."

Kiana stared at the wall, her disbelief passing quickly.  
"I shall not be caged!" She snarled pulling two arrows from her quiver and smashing them into the wall. Slowly she began to scale the wall, each stab cutting deeper into the wall. Her thoughts turned to the others, Newo and Zander could handle themselves, Alex and Laura concerned her, not because she thought they were unable to find their way, but because for the first time in a long time she felt alone, cut off from her sister, cut off from Alex. She felt the anger rise in her as she felt her wings unfurl. She flapped them, but found they wouldn't lift her. She cursed and smashed the arrows into the wall. The top of wall beckoned to her, as her hands grabbed at it and pulled herself up. She huffed and took in the view. The entire field had been overtaken by a giant glacial labyrinth.  
"Well that makes things interesting." She grimaced as she started running along the wall.

Laura ran at the wall, leaping and running up and reaching for the top. Her fingers reached but fell just short. She fell flipping in mid air and landing on the ground once again. She felt her rage building and something else, something deeper within.  
"What in hells name is going on?" She growled, the hair on the back of her neck standing up on end. She glanced around before looking to the sky and grinned when she saw it. High in the sky between the breaking clouds, a full moon hung reflecting the light down upon the maze. She looked to her hands watching as they slowly sprouted fur, feeling her teeth grow sharper, her senses becoming more acute. She laughed as the realisation set in.  
"Those Order idiots won't know what hit them."

Alex strode forward. Occasionally he paused as he heard his name called out from the maze. He glanced to see the source, but each time there was nothing there.  
"I don't appreciate being toyed with." He drew his scythe, spinning it and slashing behind him. Turning he saw a block of ice with his reflection in it, only it was grinning.  
"The hell?" He drew back as the reflection stepped from the ice and stood before him.  
"What's wrong?" It chuckled pulling a blade that looked oddly like Raikiri from his belt. "Don't like what you see?" Alex readied his scythe.  
"I'm not you anymore!" He yelled, rushing forwards he slashed only to be parried away.  
"No, you are less then I, that is why I shall defeat you, no I shall destroy you." The reflection spoke mockingly. "I am your reflection, I know you and your moves." He stood steadfast unleashing several rapid slashes and jabs. Alex flipped and spun his scythe blocking all bar the final slash, cutting into his shoulder. He winced as the blade bit into his flesh.  
"I can't fall now, the others are counting on me." He growled defiantly as an arrow whistled past his ear. "Kiana?" He turned to see her shadowy reflection, readying a second arrow. "No, this isn't real." Dodging the second arrow he slashed at his reflection causing a glancing blow. It merely laughed.  
"You see you can do nothing in the face of my..." He paused as he felt a crack form on his cheek.  
"The others need me, I won't let my past or you hold me back any longer." Rising to his feet he watched as the shadowy reflection of Kiana dissipated. "I made a promise and I aim to keep it." He muttered.

Laura rushed forwards, her increased senses guiding her though the maze with little difficulty. She stopped dead as she saw a small gooey orb floating before her. She approached it curiously, watching as it began to take a form. She let loose a hiss as her fur stood up. She stood on her hind legs, still something she found difficult not having adapted to her new form. The orb took a humanoid shape, sprouting hair from its head, leather like clothing spawning from its body, it turned revealing a face she knew from somewhere but wasn't sure where from. The figure smiled.  
"Speechless?" He shrugged. "Look what I can do." He reached from behind his back, pulling an axe free, then running his hand over it, causing music to ring out from it. "Does it make you happy?" Laura stood speechless. Her mind not fully absorbing what her eyes were seeing, as the figure shifted and changed shape once more into a different figure, similar in form to Alex, but different and then once more it shifted and took on a form similar to Kiana.  
"What are you?" Laura looked at the Kiana figure curiously.  
"What do you want me to be?" It queried. Laura tilted her head, then looked down.  
"I want to be back, back with my friends." The figure sighed.  
"If that's how you want it..." It shifted form once again, becoming a black cloaked figure with a goats skull for a head. "Then I shall deliver you to them."  
"I knew it was too good to be true." She drew her short swords. "You want a battle? Here's the war!!"


	26. Looking Forward

Kiana's wings unfurled and she took to the skies. Rising up on the air current she glanced below, watching as Alex battled with what Kiana could only guess was Alex?! The hell kind of magicka is this? She swooped down, pausing as she heard Laura yelling at the top of her lungs. Kiana swore under her breath, she couldn't be in two places at once, but she couldn't leave either Alex or Laura on their own. She closed her eyes and felt the pure magicka flowing through her, coursing through her veins and slowly she felt both more and yet less. As she opened her eyes she saw herself hovering before her, she smiled briefly before her otherself flew off swiftly. She smiled grimly, though the spell had taken its toll it had worked perfectly. Once more she turned her attention to the commotion below and raced headlong towards it.

Alex dodged blow, ducking low as the blade cut into the ice above his head.   
"Can't keep dodging me forever." His shadow self cackled as he lashed out with a kick, catching Alex square in the stomach. The impact sent him flying backwards into the wall with a forceful thump. He dropped his scythe due to the impact, falling to the floor in a heap. "So much for your bravado, your promise to your friends. Just empty words. Just as are you." The shadow formed a smile across its face raising its blade overhead, bringing it swiftly down. Alex winced awaiting the blow, but it did not come. Opening his eyes he saw the flowing tails of a black dress and the purple hair he'd come to know so well.  
"Kiana?" She huffed in exertion, holding Raikiri in an overhead block, swinging the blade round to deflect the shadow's blade.  
"He is not empty, in fact he's more of a man than you ever were." She spoke with a vicious anger, catching Alex off guard. She turned offering a hand to him and pulled him to his feet. "Alex, I trust you and I know you can overcome this. Now take this thing down so we can finish this." Alex nodded picking up Kurai Tsume, swinging it in one hand then placing it on his back.  
"You know something I've learned?" He walked towards the shadow, now somewhat unsure due to Alex's putting away his weapon. "It doesn't matter what stands before anyone, as long as you believe in yourself there's no obstacle you can not over come." His eye glowed a bright yellow as golden blades appeared in the air, Kiana stood smiling softly. Yes, believe Alex, as we do in you. The blades spun as Alex turned side on to the shadow, raising a hand several blades flew forwards, impaling the shadow on the wall. It growled and howled as it became less human in form and took a more fluid form.  
"What is this?!" Alex raised his second hand generating a blade of golden light which he grasped tightly.  
"This is illumination, your time of reckoning. You sought to tear us apart in your maze, but you've only made us stronger." He slashed at the shadow gouging a deep cut across its centre. "This Prime Magister, is your last play and I've got to say I'm underwhelmed." The shadow laughed.  
"My last? Is that what you think?" He chuckled as he turned to Kiana, uttering some words that Alex couldn't comprehend. Kiana's eyes glowed red as she grasped at her head screaming before she vanished in a black cloud of shadow.  
"Kiana!!" Alex yelled, then turned to the shadow. "What in the hell have you done to her?!" The shadow smiled.  
"So she didn't tell you everything then. All shall be revealed in due course, if you want to get her back you shall have to come to the top of my citadel and free her. I warn you though, there are some truths you may not wish to hear." Throwing its head back in laughter the shadow howled, only silenced as Alex cut its head with the golden blade. He sighed as the blade dissipated.   
"So near." He turned to the towering structure looming before him and set off in a run. "And yet so far."

Laura leapt as the skeletal creature lashed out once more, it's hand smashing against the wall.  
"You could've been eternally happy with me." Its fist smashing the ground next to Laura sending her flying into the wall, which she sprung from launching herself at the creature, blades bared. "Yet you chose to throw it all away, for those you call 'friends'" Laura growled.  
"I'd rather have my friends than a lie such as you." She sliced a gouging cut across the creature's face. "You are false, your existence itself is a lie." The creature's hand morphed into a mace like weapon and struck Laura in the side. She groaned as she hit the floor hard.  
"I will end you little one. Just as I have your friends." Laura looked at the creature with horror. "Even now they lie broken in this maze, you'll join them soon, don't you worry, you'll all have a warm feeling, except you won't be alive to feel it." The creature laughed manically as its hood set alight.  
"Neither will you if you touch my sister again you bastard!!" Laura looked up to see a flaming silhouette launching black fireballs at the skeleton.  
"Kiana!" She said with some relief as Kiana landed next to her.  
"Take my hand Laura, we'll defeat this one together." Her eyes glowing red and purple. Laura nodded, her eyes also shimmering red and purple. The skeletal creature looked at the sight of them as they slowly were enveloped in flame.  
"Is that?! But that's not..." As he uttered the words the flames washed over him and he let out a scream. Laura grinned.  
"Just like old times, right Ki?" Her words trailed off as she saw Kiana grasping her head, then dissipating in a black cloud of shadow. She turned to the skeleton. "What did you do to her?" The reply came in a boney finger pointing to the tower looming overhead, as it too dissipated in a black cloud drifting towards the tower. Laura snarled as she felt the transformation revert her back to her normal state. "I'll get you back sis, I swear it."

Kiana awoke with a raging headache. She glanced about but her eyesight was blurry.  
"Where am I?" Mocking laughter filled the room.  
"Where? Why, you are home. That is where?" Kiana growled reaching out only to feel a sharp pain down her arm. "I wouldn't advise that. You can come out from there when the time is right." Kiana felt about more cautiously, it felt ominously like a cage.  
"You're the Prime Magister I take it." Clapping came as an immediate response.  
"Yes, that is I, amongst other things. I know also what you are Lady Kiana, and what you can do, hence the necessary preparations I made for your arrival." Kiana winced in pain and confusion as her eyes refocused and she saw what lined the cage. Shit... "Deadly Nightshade, not enough to kill you, but enough for you to be of use to me when your friends appear. I will take great pleasure in watching you tear them limb from limb. Especially, the one known as Alex, he's due quite the painful demise after all the trouble he's put me through, keeping the soul gems from me, but soon all six shall be in my possession. Until then..." A figure cloaked in black appeared in the corner of Kiana's vision. "You are going to bear witness to every step of your friends towards their final defeat."


	27. Clashing Souls

Zander swung in a wide arc, his hammer crashing down on the already cracked wall. His face cracked a satisfied smile as slowly the crack spread and a section of the wall shattered, revealing beyond it the fortress door and Alex and Laura stood somewhat unsurprised.  
"Well, you took your time." Alex quipped as Zander's expression dropped slightly. Laura scowled at him.  
"No time for jokes, we've got a bad guy to go deal with." Zander's eyebrow arched at Laura's statement then noticed the party was shy a member.  
"Where is Kiana?" He inquired. Alex turned looking to the fortress before them, pointing to it. It is as I feared then. Zander nodded, hefting his hammer over his shoulder. "In that case, should we knock? Or forgo the pleasantries and just knock the door down." Laura shot him a dark gaze, to which Zander nodded, as he and Alex ran towards the door.  
Newo stepped forwards to Laura.  
"We will get her back. I know we will." Laura nodded biting her lip. "It is good to see you unharmed too." Newo said with a weary smile. She snorted.  
"Just because you can't see the scars doesn't mean they're not there." She set off walking towards the door, which gave way with an almighty crash. "Also it is good to see you are alright too, I must say I'm growing to not completely dislike you." She grinned as she said this continuing on her walk, Newo quietly chuckling to himself then followed not far behind.

"How rude of them. Don't they know how hard it is to replace doors that large?" The Prime Magister chuckled watching the commotion below through the tear. He glanced over his shoulder to the cage holding Kiana. Inside it lay a writhing black creature, eyes burning red, and sharp talons on her finger tips. She raised her head and screamed something incomprehensible. The Prime Magister tutted. "That just will not do, maybe I should just let you feed on them and be done with it." He pondered for a second. "But then where would be the fun in that?" He chuckled, tapping the black soul gem set in his chest, then glancing to a block of ice on the opposite side of the chamber. "I could send him, if there were more time." He sighed. "But for now let us see what they make of this..." Making swirling gestures he flung several bolts through the portal, cackling as he did so. "Soon you're friends will find themselves all too tied up to fight you, and then." He wandered to the cage with a vial of red liquid in hand, dangling it before Kiana. "Then you may feed."

Laura saw the bolts first, rolling to one side she shoved Alex out of the way and jumped on to a nearby column. Newo spun his staff deflecting some of the bolts, which pattered onto the floor and pooled into liquid.  
"Get away from them!" Zander yelled, his hammer ready in hand. Alex looked at him confused, watching as from the pools slowly spawned various snake like creatures. Alex's eye widened as he leapt back, slicing at the nearest creature.  
"Death Widows!" Newo yelled. "Old magicka, they touch you, either you're paralysed, or if they bite you, unpleasant death." Alex cursed.  
"Why can't we ever face something that doesn't want to kill us?" He quipped as he watched Laura fly from the column, short swords drawn. She bounced from the floor, slicing the creature's as she went.  
"Alex, you want to lead, be a goddamn leader for a change!! A plan would be a good start." He nodded, his eye turning grey as a small upward current forced him upwards.  
"Newo, Zander, keep those things from overwhelming us. Laura, you force them back, fight your way to a pool and stem the flow." His eye glowed a deep purple while his yellow soul gem glowed bright, generating a ball of light in one hand and a ball of shadow in the other. Laura glanced over her shoulder as he did this.  
"What are you doing?" Alex didn't reply at first bringing the orbs together forming a shimmering black and white orb.  
"Plugging the hole." Laura sliced through a horde of the creatures as Alex plunged the orb into the pool, causing an intense explosion of light and shadow that swallowed up the pool.   
"Ultimate sealing technique: Darklight." Newo uttered in surprise. "Not even the old masters were ever able to achieve that technique." Alex leapt, dodging the ravenous jaws of a Death Widow that swiftly found it's end at Laura's blades.  
"Worry about that later, for now we need to get rid of these bastards and free Kiana." Newo grunted an affirmative as he smashed a Death widow across the room. Laura twirled on the spot her eyes glowing red as she whipped up a flaming spiral in her wake.  
"I hate these things, let's see how well they burn." She said with a sly grin as she tore through a mass of Widows pushing to the nearest pool. Zander swung his hammer into the floor, flattening several widows and sending debris flying contacting with more.  
"Keep your head in the fight. We can't afford to let up even for a moment." He called. Laura chuckled, eyes glowing purple opening a tear over the nearest pool.  
"Alex now!" As if on cue a black and white orb shot from the tear and plunged into the pool exploding as before. Alex huffed as he began to generate another orb. We're coming Kiana, just hold out a little longer."

"Your friends are more troublesome than I have given them credit." The Prime Magister shook his head dismissively. "No matter, I shall just have to accelerate my plans." He turned to the cage, Kiana grasped hungrily at the bars, then sat back on her feet.  
"I'm going to kill you, I hope you realise that." The Prime Magister turned slight surprise evident on his face.  
"Ah so I didn't get the dose quite right, how problematic." He chuckled, flicking a finger and losing a bolt at Kiana, hitting her square in the forehead. "For now you are my puppet, you will do as I say, else I shall find more inventive ways to further your suffering." He smiled cruelly. "Then watching as you kill your friends in a berserk rage is something that you should find rather painful, and it solves my little gem issue." His eyes glowed purple as a tear appeared below Kiana and she dropped through it. "Two birds, one stone." He laughed as he turned back to the large tear displaying Alex and the others.

The final pool exploded violently, just as Laura flattened the final Widow beneath her heel.  
"Thank the gods that's over." She sighed. Alex fell to the floor, resting on his scythe, his hand clutching his chest. "Are you alright?" She called. Alex nodded.  
"I'm fine. It's nothing really." He glanced up seeing the purple tear. "Laura, please tell me that's you." Laura saw the tear and dropped into a combat stance, Newo moving closer towards her, whilst Zander stood steadfast.  
"She's coming." Alex turned to him to question his meaning, but suddenly felt something a few feet from him. He threw himself back and spun on landing to see what was there.  
"Kiana?" The black figure laughed, smiling wickedly.  
"Alex get back." Laura yelled. "He's done something to her, get back!" Alex stood looking Kiana in the eye, stepping forward on to be met with a slashing claw aimed at him cutting across his chest. He yelped in pain, taking his hand away he saw blood, then seeing her eyes deepen in their redness he stepped back.  
"I don't want to fight you Kiana." Laughter rang through the chamber.  
"I think you'll find she no longer has that problem." Alex cursed.  
"Come fight us yourself Prime Magister, stop hiding behind everyone else!" Once again laughter rang out.  
"I'm quite content to watch your friend tear you limb from limb where I am thank you. Now Kiana, kill them, but bring him to me alive. I wish to make him suffer for his insolence." Kiana rushed forwards, gliding past Alex scything him with her claws as she did, once more he winced at the pain, but turned to face her once more.  
"Kiana, I will not fight you. But, I will not let you be his puppet." He pulled his scythe from his back, dropping it to the floor. He pulled off his coat, also letting it drop to the floor. He howled as the change took him, his hands growing, fur sprouting and his teeth enlarging. He rose to his feet looking Kiana in the eye. "I know you're still in there Kiana, you brought me back before, now it's my turn to bring you back."


	28. Dust to Dust

Alex stood steadfast, his muscles tensed as Kiana rushed towards him. He sidestepped, catching her wing as she flew past, grasping tightly he dug the claws on his feet into the floor and spun flinging her in the direction of a nearby column. If this had phased Kiana at all it didn't show as she elegantly spun landing her feet into the column and launched herself back at Alex talons bared. Once more he dug his claws into the floor and braced only for Kiana to pull up from her dive inches from her face. Alex looked up to see where she had gone as he heard Laura's voice ring out.  
"Behind you Alex!!" His head snapped to the right as he felt the rush of air build behind him, just in time to see a sharp set of talons dig into his shoulder as he was sent skywards.

Laura watched on with Newo and Zander as the fight unfolded. She felt her whole body pulsing at her frustration, urging her to do something, anything to stop this fight.  
"Newo, Zander. Go on ahead, we'll all be right with you shortly." Laura's voice became deathly calm as she stood tall. Newo turned to Zander then spoke sternly.  
"Laura, they are our friends to and we will not leave your side while we can still fight." Laura turned and delivered a withering stare that tore into Newo's very soul.  
"They are not merely my friends, they are my family. And right now you are in more danger here than you are in a position to help, so do as I say and run." She turned her attention back to the fight watching as Alex was lifted into the air by Kiana. "I can't idly stand by and watch from the sidelines again." As she spoke the transformation overtook her and she fell to the floor, rising once more in her feline form. She turned to a wide eyed Newo and a surprisingly unmoved Zander. "Fly you fools!!" She growled as she leapt onto a nearby column and began to climb as both Newo and Zander ran to the staircase at the back of the room.

Alex yelped as the talons dug into his shoulder. The rush of air running through his fur made the pain all the more acute as he felt the talons release as he felt his body being flung forwards. He spun in the air, grabbing Kiana's wrist and delivered a forceful kick to her midriff, causing her to hiss angrily in his face. Using the momentum he swung into a column digging his claws in to stop himself from falling. He paused for a second to inspect his wounds, mostly superficial, but still enough to cause a handicap if the fight were to continue for too long. He winced as he tensed himself, bracing for Kiana's next strike as she looped around. She swept in slicing at his face, Alex leant back releasing his grip on the column and fell. I hope this works. His eye glowed purple and a tear opened before him, he passed through dropping just in front of Kiana, grabbing her wings as he dropped. He pulled them back forcing Kiana into a dive, dodging as she tried to grab him with her talons. At the last possible moment he pushed his feet into her back, leaping to the floor as she crashed down to the floor with an almighty crunch.

Alex stood ready as he watched Kiana pick herself up from the floor, her face bloodied and contorted in rage, her eyes burning a bright red, like the gem in her chest. She looked him dead in the eye, as a hunter would eye its prey as one eye changed from red to blue.  
"Alex... I'm sorry." Alex loosened himself in shock.  
"Kiana?" She nodded softly. Reaching out with a hand.  
"Please... Help, I don't want to..." She was cut short as her eyes turned bright red again and in the blink of an eye she had Alex on his back a taloned hand raised. "Dear little dog, let us see how well you bleed." She brought her hand down to slice at Alex's chest only to be stopped by Alex's wrist. The look of surprise on Kiana's face became one of shock as she suddenly found herself pulled from Alex with a ferocious force.  
"Get a hold of yourself, before I do!!" Laura yelled as she flung Kiana into the floor. Laughter rang out through the room.  
"Sister, dear dear sister, you'll have to wait your turn to die, this fool must come first." Kiana said mockingly slicing the air Laura had once occupied.  
"No, no more killing, I want us to be what we were again, I want us to be family. What I'm saying." She lashed out with her right fist catching Kiana in the jaw. "Is no dying, basically." Kiana wiped the blood dripping from her lips.  
"Foolish sentiment." She kicked at Laura and pushed her left hand behind her, causing a wet squelch as her talons cut flesh. She turned to see them buried into Alex's chest, blood oozing from the cuts. She smiled darkly as the talons dug further in and Alex reverted back to his human form screaming in pain all the while. Laura picked herself up and ran at Kiana.  
"Stop it, Kiana, please don't do this!!" She drew her blades as she ran. She leapt aiming her slash at Kiana's arm, but in the blink of an eye Kiana had moved and the blades cut thin air.  
"You always were that little too slow." Kiana chuckled. "Now he has to pay the price for it." She yanked her hand from Alex's chest, pulling a bloody lump with it as he slumped to the ground. Laura stood gawping as she saw Alex's heart pierced by her talons. It was then that Kiana's eyes turned blue once more and her body turned slowly back to normal. Looking at her hand her face turned pale, she looked to Laura questioning, then turned to see Alex led on the floor. "No... Tell me I didn't, tell me it's not true." She fell to her knees holding her hands before her as the heart turned into golden dust and flew away on a breeze. Behind her Alex's body similarly dissolved into golden dust and floated wistfully away.  
"I'm afraid it is Kiana." She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Newo she swallowed down the emotions building up inside.  
"I didn't mean to..." Newo nodded.  
"That is why the Prime Magister must be ended, else this is the fate of the very world. The least we can do is fight in Alex's memory, hope to bring an end to this madness." Laura suddenly piped up.  
"Where's his coat and his scythe? I don't see them." She peered about trying to see them. Newo shook his head.   
"That's not important right now, we must go before the Prime Magister unleashes more tricks upon us." Laura nodded, picking up Kiana back to her feet.  
"I swear on Alex's name I shall make that bastard wish he'd never set eyes on us, for what he's done slow and painful is just too good for him." Zander nodded, glancing at a glint in the corner of the room as they walked towards the stairs. He shook his head and started climbing them one at a time.


	29. The last fight

The group trudged up the stairs slowly, yet purposefully. No words were shared and the only sounds that echoed through the stair well were those of boots on ice and metal on armour. Zander led the way, breathing a soft sigh as he pulled his hammer free from its harness. Newo muttered some incantation under his breath, causing a soft shimmering light to flow through his staff. Laura mean while silently walked watching Kiana as they walked, she hadn't spoken since they started the climb and it was clear what had happened had affected her. Kiana had always been the one to shrug things off before now, but now in the face of their ultimate foe she seemed unable to shake this. Laura frowned her hands resting on the handle of her short swords resting on her hips. Suddenly they stopped as Zander raised a hand. Before them stood an ornate door with a tower and an eye carved upon it's surface. Looking up and down Zander looked to his hammer, gesturing back with his free hand. Newo nodded as Zander swung the hammer backwards and threw all his weight into the swing, shattering the door entirely. Mocking clapping could be heard as the dust settled, followed by the crunch of wood under foot as Zander stepped into the room.

The room was immense and circular in shape, green firey torches hung in brackets on the wall and small steps led down to the centre of the room, beyond that stood a mangled metal form Kiana knew to be the cage that had previously held her and a block of ice that towered over even Zander. At the back of the room stood a black haired, bearded man, dressed in ornate black and red robes with a golden eye emblazoned on his forehead with the black soul gem set in the centre. He stood still clapping a satisfied smirk upon his face.  
"Well, I did expect you to take a little longer, but you've finally come to deliver unto me that which is rightfully mine." Laura cocked an eyebrow, causing the figure to chuckle.  
"Forgive me, I am Vanar, Prime Magister of the glorious order, rightful owner of the soul gems which you are to bequeath to me." Laura spat at the ground.  
"In your deluded fantasy maybe asshole, but not in this reality." The Prime Magister looked at the group confused.  
"I admit I am curious however, I expected four of you, yet I only see three." Laura and Kiana exchanged glances then looked to Newo and Zander who kept their gazes locked on the Vanar.  
"Enough games. We are here to put an end to your tyranny." Newo stepped forwards with a fervour the likes of which Laura had not seen in him before.  
"Ah yes the Alchemist, trying to make good of your sin are we?" His smile curled as he raised a hand. "I shall leave you until last." Tendrils of blackness poured from the floor racing at Newo who deflected them with his staff, leaping in front of Laura and Kiana.  
"You can't protect them you realise." Vanar started to step closer to the group once more gesturing with his hand a tendril wrapped around Newo's neck, flinging him into a wall with an almighty crash. He lay there unmoving for a few seconds as tendrils wrapped round his arms neck and legs. "And now for the children."

Zander raised his hammer and charged at Vanar, his swing aimed at his mid section, only it never connected. Passing harmlessly straight through Vanar, Zander snarled swinging again, once again passing through. Laura drew her blades as Kiana drew Zaroc it's blade igniting in flame.  
"Come now it's not polite to use only part of your arsenal against an opponent." He gestured with a hand unleashing more tendrils at Laura and Kiana. Laura leapt aside slicing through the oncoming flow, Kiana stood steady and cut a swath through them where she stood. Laura's eyes started sparking as she shot bolts of lighting in Vanar's direction. Raising his other hand he caught the bolts and shot them towards Kiana. The first bolt she deflected with her blade though the second hit her squarely in the chest forcing her to her knees.  
"Is that the best you've got... Father?" She hissed. Laura shot a confused glance as she launched a fresh attack on Vanar, cutting through his robe but failing to connect physically, chuckling all the while.  
"Oh, so when did you figure that little secret out? Was it when I fed you the nightshade? Or was it when you tore your friend's heart from his chest?" His words were laced with a venomous joy as his smile grew an extra molar causing Kiana to reach for an arrow and fling it at him igniting it with dark fire as she did.  
"Seriously..." He chuckled as he caught the arrow and snapped it in two. "Dark fire, unfocused, untrained, unworthy." He shot an orb of blackness at Kiana. It hit her full force and once more she fell to her knees.  
Get on your feet Kiana, you'll want to see what's coming. She looked about to see the source of the voice, but saw nothing. She forced herself to her stand, unsheathing Raikiri, urging herself forwards.

Laura leapt over Vanar, striking with her blades, repeatedly being deflected by tendrils.  
"Will you just bleed you bastard!!" She screamed as she unleashed a flurry of blows one of which cut his shoulder. Vanar staggered for a moment, then looked at her with harsh fury.  
"You just made me very angry..." He slapped her with the back of her hand sending her sprawling onto the floor. A tendril quickly wrapped around her neck and slowly squeezed, she struggled to loosen its grip, but to no avail. "Now, where did your sister get..." He turned just as Kiana leapt towards him, gesturing he created a giant black fist to appear smashing Kiana into the far wall. Vanar looked smugly around the room, then turned back to Laura. "And now to take the prize I've been waiting for." He reached towards the blue gem on Laura's chest as she started to utter something under her breath. As his hand was mere inches from her chest Vanar yelped in pain as his hand hit the floor.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you: look don't touch." Laura's eyes widened as she saw Alex wearing his red coat and wielding his scythe in mid swing. Vanar looked in shock.  
"But she killed you." Alex shook his head.  
"Duplicate, light copy clone. Had to let you think it was going to be easy didn't I?" Vanar hissed as blackness spewed from his wrist forming a blade.  
"I'll kill you myself!!" He roared swinging at Alex who parried the blow. "After all you're just one man." Alex smirked unleashing a gout of flame at the ice block.  
"Actually you'll find that's what one of your generals thought once." Laura's eyes sparked and lightning coursed through the tendril causing it to dissolve, dropping her to the ground. She watched as Vanar stood frozen in a block of ice.  
"How?" She shifted her attention to Alex who stood scythe ready.  
"You took your bloody time..." A figure with short blue hair stepped from the melted ice block, her white and black flowing dress flitted in the icy wind blowing through the room as her eyes glowed a soft blue. Laura's lips moved but no words came. "My name is Rosalind, but call me Rose, I'm the wielder of the White soul gem."


	30. Battle of Willa

Laura drew back ready to strike. In a blink she was there, her blades a foot from Rose's throat, yet not going any further. She glanced angrily to her right to see Kurai Tsume extended blocking her blades, Alex shooting her a stern look.  
"She's lying, she can't be the white gem wielder." Alex shook his head.  
"She's not lying Laura. I know she isn't lying." The sound of a bow being pulled back resonated round the room.  
"And how..." Kiana began as the arrow ignited. "Do you know that?" Alex turned.  
"You don't remember her at all do you Kiana?" Kiana's eyes narrowed.  
"Should I?" Rose chuckled placing a hand on Kurai Tsume, lowering it gently nodding to Alex.  
"After all these years, you're still the firey young vixen I once watched over." She smiled softly looking to Laura. "And you, still the scrappy little one, fighting with your own shadow." She looked to the block of ice slowly shattering in the centre of the room. Her eyes glowed blue and snow swirled around her.  
"Enough words for now." Alex turned to Newo and Zander. "On your feet, we'll need everyone to end this." Zander closed his eyes, and a flash of light exploded in the room, his form solidifying.  
"Not sure how long I can hold out." He grunted as he hefted the hammer and stood ready. As he did the ice shattered into thousands of shards, cutting through the air.

Alex spun his scythe cutting through the flow of shards, watching Laura do the same. Newo slammed his staff into the floor, separating it as the individual crystals flew in front of him, deflecting or smashing the shards coming his way. He blinked and reformed the staff as an dark laugh rang out.  
"Pitiful, if that's the best you can do, then you shall fall easier than I had first believed." Vanar cackled as several black tentacles sprouted from his back. "Oh and Kiana, be a dear and help take out the trash." Kiana looked bemused as she absorbed what had been said, then came a sharp pain. No, please no. She looked down to see an ice shard embedded in her side, covered with some powdered substance. Alex's eyes widened as he too realised what was to come.  
"Zander, take him and make it quick!" He yelled as he raced across the room, only to be flung back by a lashing tendril. Laura and Zander leapt forward beating back the blows, while Rose sent several shards towards Vanar. "She's going to turn again and I can stop it." He jumped as a tendril smashed down on the floor before him, Laura roughly grabbing him by the neck and throwing him.  
"Alex, for fucks sake lead!" Landing roughly he nodded, his eyes glowing gold.  
"Rose, whip it up a bit." Rose grinned "Thought you'd never ask." The snow around Rose intensified and swept round the room. Vanar laughed maniacally stepping forward with a black blade in hand.  
"As I said pitifu..." He found himself cut short as Zander's hammer hit him squarely in the chest flinging him across the room.  
Laura leapt from the storm kicking Vanar to the floor. She stood catching her breath watching as he scrabbled on the floor.  
"I'm going to make you pay, for all that you put us through, I won't ever forgive you." Vanar laughed coughing up blood as he did.  
"Yes, because you won't live to have the chance." As he uttered the words a whoosh echoed and the snow cleared to reveal Kiana fully transformed, her talons flexing in Laura's direction.  
"Fine then, let's dance."

Laura lashed out with her blades, parried by Kiana's talons. Each blow drawing nearer to cutting flesh. Kiana reached out and grabbed Laura by the neck holding her close.  
"You know you can't win sister, I was always the better of us." Laura grunted pulling Raikiri from Laura's belt with a sharp tug, kicking Laura in the chest.  
"That was then, this is now." She dropped Raikiri twirling her short swords, and dashing at Kiana. The first blow was parried harmlessly, though the second cut right across her left arm causing Kiana to scream in pain. Not seeing Alex's blade swing towards her until it was an inch from her face.  
"This isn't you Kiana, fight it, please fight it."  
Kiana looked up wearily.  
"Alex?" Her eyes reddened and she lashed out catching his left cheek causing a large gash. He faltered back wincing and dropped the sword, as Laura leap in for a fresh assault, yelling as she went  
"You and me aren't finished yet!"

Zander and Newo stood before Vanar, furiously fighting the tendrils as Rose launched a fresh ice shard shower in his direction. Zander stuttered, clutching his chest.  
"I won't last long at this rate." Newo nodded.  
"Then we'd best give our friend an opening. Rose?" He turned and Rose leapt forward cutting her way through the tendrils with a flow of ice shards.  
"Chill boys, he's not going to be going anywhere fast." Her eyes glowed as the ice shards formed a rod in her hand. With all of her might Rose threw it forwards jabbing through Vanar's chest. He looked down, slightly shocked, he began gasping for air. Rose sighed, then realised he wasn't gasping he was laughing.  
"You thought it'd be that easy, your friend isn't the only one who can create clones..."

Laura lay on the floor, she felt the blood running down her nose, her vision blurred as she saw Kiana stood over her.  
"I did say, I was always better." She smirked, then her face dropped as she saw Laura with her own eyes. "No! I will not be a puppet any longer, I won't allow it!!" Kiana felt a sudden pain course through her, glancing down she saw a black blade produing from her chest.  
"Shame, I had such high hopes for you... Daughter." Vanar grabbed Kiana by her wings and flung her straight into Alex, both of whom landed crumpled on the floor. Alex recovered first, seeing the sword he grabbed at the handle only to find his hands meet hers.  
"Kiana..." She shook her head, a tear running down her face.  
"Thank you, for freeing me, never forget..." Her lips moved briefly before her eyes glazed. Alex stopped. He stood, turned sharply and ran. Grabbing Raikiri mid run, he leapt and punched Vanar squarely in the jaw. Holding the blade to his throat he snarled at Vanar.  
"Enough people have died because of you, now I shall end it!"


	31. The Prophecy

Alex pulled back his sword arm, slicing at Vanar's throat. His blade became a blur as it cut through the air, cutting swiftly through, Vanar pulling back just a second before the blade met flesh. His body followed the flow as he lashed out kicking Alex in the chin as he flipped backwards, sending Alex flying into a column with a bone-shattering crash. Laura moved swiftly following Vanar's movements, her blades slicing precisely and rapidly, each attack being dodged harmlessly.

"Bastard!!!" She roared. "I'll never forgive you!!!". Vanar laughed as his eyes turned black and a dark aura spilled around him.

"You know nothing of what you trifle with, child. Even if you could defeat me there will always be more to take my place. The Order will survive and the prophecy will be silenced."

"Prophecy?" Laura hesitated for the briefest of moments absorbing this. It provided Vanar the window he needed, a black tendril bursting from the aura wrapping around Laura's throat. Her blades clattered to the floor as she struggled to loosen it's grip around her neck.

"So he hasn't told you." Vanar smirked as he glanced over to where Newo stood, watching as Newo unleashed a stream of crystal shards in his direction. "Curious, do you not trust your friends Alchemist?" He raised a hand generating a second tendril which deflected the shards. Newo grunted as the shards flew back to his hand.

"I trust them more than I ever trusted you." He retorted, his eyes flaring purple as he conjured a pair of shadow birds to his side. "I know they can succeed where I failed and bring an end to your machinations." he pointed towards Vanar and the birds raced towards him, talons bared. The lead bird slashing at Vanar's face, cutting through the tendrils as it flew. The second tore at the tendril holding Laura, after several slices she dropped to the floor gasping for air. She gestured a thumbs up to Newo, who gruffly nodded in return. She swiftly grabbed her swords and leapt back as Zander swung in with his hammer, hitting him squarely in the chest. Yet Vanar didn't even flinch. He looked at Zander with a look of shock plain on his face. His gaze shifted to Alex then back to Zander, his face crumpled with confusion, his gaze locked with Zander's.

"Interesting. I don't recall seeing you before." He punched Zander squarely in the chest, forcing him back. Zander grunted bringing his hammer to bear as the shadow birds spun in the air and circled back for a fresh attack on Vanar. His dark aura exploded and sent Zander flying back dissolving the shadow birds as they touched it.   
"Get back!" Newo yelled. "Don't touch him or he'll drain you!!" Rose stepped back, forming a long sword from ice crystals gathering in the air. She glanced to Alex who stood staring in Vanar's direction. The fury in his eyes burned with a fervour the likes of which could ravage a forest of the flame manifested physically. He gripped his scythe tight, closing his eye for a brief moment. Then raising a hand, his eye glowing a glorious golden colour he reached out as Vanar's aura approached. As it touched his hand it stuttered and stopped, sparks flying from the point where it contacted, around him the aura advanced suddenly stopped bulging and retracting suddenly.  
"How?!" Vanar howled as he recoiled as the aura began to buckle. Alex's didn't respond, he simply kept his gaze locked with Vanar's then raised his other hand, placing it on the aura.  
"You killed a lot of people who I cared about." His hands glowed and generated an aura round each, one made of bright light and one of dark purple shadow. "I will never forgive you!" He roared in response. Laura and Rose ran to his side their eyes glowing as they also placed their hands on the aura pushing it back in a flash of blue and purple light.  
"You don't have to take this fight alone." Rose spoke with a soft yet harsh tone. Alex shook as the aura buckled once more.  
"I got Kiana killed, I won't let anyone else die because of me." Laura glanced angrily at him.  
"Stop trying to play the fucking hero and take help when it's offered!" As she spoke a cascade of crystals tore through the aura opening a gaping hole in it. Alex turned to see Newo gesturing, guiding the crystals.  
"We can hold this back. You need to cut it off it the source." Alex nodded as he leapt through the hole, swiftly closing behind him but not before Zander leapt in after him.  
Vanar recoiled as he saw them advancing on him.  
"It's not possible..." He stuttered, composing himself as he stood imposingly before them both. "No matter, I shall kill you and then nothing shall stand between the Order and our goals, no prophecy, no problems."

Zander swung in hard with a full force blow, striking Vanar's forearm squarely, breaking it in two. He winced as the pain spread through his arm then raised his free hand as tendrils shot from his back, surging towards Zander. He parried a blow with the hammer's hilt, the second deflected off the hammers head, skimming past Zander's head. The third struck home lashing at Zander's blue cloak, leaving a large tear and revealing a green gem set in his chest. Alex glanced and went to question this, finding himself diverted by a fresh flurry of blows from Vanar, who seemed to be also thrown by the revelation.  
"No matter." He snarled tearing his broken arm from his elbow. A pool of blood poured out, swiftly followed by a shadow tendril produing from the bloody stump. "Neither of you shall live past this day, thus the Order is secure!!!" He howled as he launched a fresh assault on Zander and Alex, catching Alex off guard and tossing him into the wall of the dome the aura now formed.  
"I've beaten you before I'll do it again." Zander grinned as he wheeled round bring his hammer to bear narrowly missing Vanar's legs and creating a large hole in the floor. Vanar chuckled as he dodged.  
"Funny since I've never met you previously, then again those seeking to play the hero are usually delusional." Zander's response was a swift blow from the hilt of his hammer into Vanar's chin.  
"You're right." He raised his hammer ready to strike. "We haven't met, but I have met you. And I came back to prevent what occurred coming to pass again." Vanar looked into Zander's eyes incredulously for a second, breaking the gaze only to roll to avoid the incoming attack, which swung and took out a nearby column. Vanar gestured with his hand and the shadow tendrils shot forth. At first Zander blocked the flurry, blow after blow flying past, but slowly his defence was worn down. First, one grabbed at his wrist and wrapped round pulling his hand from his hammer, the others followed swiftly wrapping around his ankles and free wrist. Vanar stood chuckling, gesturing softly a black dagger materialised in his hand.  
"Well it would appear that, what comes must pass this time around also." He smiled darkly. "Shame you, could've served me well as an underling or some such." He lunged forwards dagger extended aiming for Zander's heart, but it never reached. In the blink of an eye Alex was stood between the two of them, Raikiri in hand, the black dagger in the other. With a concerted grunt he crushed the dagger in his hand, spun and stabbed Vanar through the chest. Vanar gurgled as the blood trickled from the wound.  
"But..."  
"You killed my friend, you experimented on me and my friends, this is the price you pay for your transgressions." His pulled his blade free of Vanar's chest, feeling a sudden weight on his shoulder as Vanar slowly slumped to the floor, the aura dome dissipated as he fell. Alex glanced back at Vanar walking over to him and kneeling beside him.  
"You have not won." He coughed blood spattered on the floor. "I am one of many, you are but a target now. You shall be hunted and put down, like the dogs you are." Alex punched him squarely in the jaw, forcing him on to his back. He placed a hand on the gem on Vanar's chest and his eye began to glow. Vanar howled as a whoosh of wind spread through the room, it whipped around the two of them until Alex stood with the Black soul gem in hand. He turned to Zander who simply nodded as he slowly dissipated.  
"Wait!" Alex called out. "I have so many questions." Zander grinned.  
"They'll be answered, but my time here is done. Just know that our paths may well cross again, until then keep everyone close, you can't fight this alone." Alex raced towards him, only to rush through where he had once stood.  
"The spell wore off, had to eventually." Newo stepped forwards smiling softly. Laura stepped closer confused by the statement.  
"What spell?" Newo chuckled.  
"A travel spell of sorts, from a far off land." Alex looked at Newo bemusement etched on his face.  
"So who was he?" Newo simply pointed to Alex.  
"He was you, from a different 'here' if you will, where things played out differently to how they have here. For now we shouldn't worry about that so much as seeing to Kiana and getting out of this torrid place." A dark chuckling echoed round the room and suddenly the chamber trembled and shook violently.  
"You shall not leave. If I die you fall with me." The group turned watching as Vanar rose to his feet raggedly, gesturing with this remaining hand. In swift response, a kunai thudded into his chest and his body fell limply to the floor falling in a heap.  
"The tower is collapsing, we need to leave now!!" Alex yelled over the increasingly loud sound of crumbling and cracking. Laura nodded her eyes aglow with purple light opening a tear, leaping through swiftly. Newo moved to the tear looking to Alex and Rose who stood looking at one another.  
"Come on you two." He gestured, Alex turned and a second tear opened.  
"It's best we split up for now, we'll be in touch, just keep an eye on the skies." Newo shook his head then smiled before stepping through the tear. Alex glanced to where Kiana had fallen only her body was no longer there. He looked to Rose, grabbing her hand. "Ready for this?" Rose nodded.  
"I've been ready since the day we met." Alex grinned, as they leapt hand in hand through the tear.


End file.
